


Realm of Darkness

by Paige_SJ_Black



Series: Darkness Realm Series [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE Immortals (Video Game), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Character Death, Death, Execution, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they ever tell the story of Darkness Realm, let them say it was a time of great magic. Men raise and fall as the seasons change, but these names will never fade or be forgotten with time. Let them say this was a time of great power and war. Let them say the Queen of Angel Kingdom was responsible for this once great world fading from existence. Let them say this was the time of the great Raven Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Them Say

If they ever tell the story of Darkness Realm, let them say it was a time of great magic. Men raise and fall as the seasons change, but these names will never fade or be forgotten with time. Let them say this was a time of great power and war. Let them say the Queen of Angel Kingdom was responsible for this once great world fading from existence. Let them say this was the time of the great Raven Queen. 

Our story begins two years after the war of Darkness Realm. King Kane was trailed for his crimes of disturbing the peaceful land by none of than his once thought to be dead older brother. King Mark. Under the laws of the kingdom of Darkness Realm although a peaceful realm, King Kane was to be sentenced to death. Of cause the cruel king had not expected that of his older brother to do that or be the one to carry out the sentence, as he was to be killed using magic. The residents of the peaceful kingdom were more than pleased that the king who had invaded and course so much pain, suffering and death was going to be brought to justice. 

“If I am to die at the hands of one using magic, then I request the one to carry out the sentence be princess Paige” calmly spoke Kane at hearing his sentence, he didn't appear to be to phrased about it, it was clear to all those in attendance at the trail that the cruel king still wanted to cause more pain and misery to those that were his family and he didn't to be too bothered that it was his actions that had killed his own nephew Prince Konnor. It was also rather clear that Paige had not expected to be asked to be the one to use her magic to execute someone much less that person being someone she was actually related to. Mark looked at his daughter who stood besides the man that was now her husband Prince Seth. He knew that she was not one for violence hence why she used her magic to its limits and stopped the war before any more of the realms soldiers could be killed. 

“You have no right to request anything. Thrust Paige will not be the one carrying out your sentence I will be” replied King Mark, seeing the anger appear on his brother's features, it was clear he was hoping to cause more pain to Paige by getting her to be the one who caused his death thrust turning her into the one thing she didn't wish to be, a killer. Seth could see that Paige was distressed about being there at the trial of her uncle, but had no choice as she was a member of the royal family she would have been expected to be there. “Kane, I will carry out your sentence at mid-day two days from now. Until then you are condemned to stay in your cell where you are to think of actions, this trial is over” added King Mark, before leaving the room taking his daughter and remaining son with him. He was aware that the pair of them had something to tell him. 

Two days later at mid-day Kane was put to death, many of the realms residence turned out to see the event and were revealed when it was over with in a couple of minutes, out of respect for his niece King Mark sent his brothers body back to his own kingdom, so that his daughter the now Queen Autumn could decide what to do with his body, whether or not she would give him a proper burial or just do something else with his body. 

That was two years ago. Since those events an alliance had been built between Darkness Realm, Eprea Empire, Bright-Blade Territories and Helmsley Kingdom, the four would often visit each other, in order to keep the peace and King Hunter had even changed some of the laws in his own kingdom so they were better for his people, he had realised just how much they had suffered from sow of the laws, thrust desired to make it better for them, something that had made Prince Andy rather happy as he could see the change in his father that he had been waiting for. Things had also changed in Eprea Empire, King Paul had stepped down and had allowed his daughter Brie to take the throne, after his son had refused to take the throne saying he had not grown up a prince and thrust should not be king before his sisters are queen.

Princess Nikki had suffered a fair bit, the father of her daughter and lover had died of sudden illness leaving her to raise their daughter Anna alone. Things looked up for her when she married Prince Viktor of Darkness Realm, they had made an agreement that they would stay in their own homes until both of the decide together that it is the right time to move together. For the first time in years Nikki was truly happy as she had found the man who was willing to raise her daughter as his own and accept that she was not ready to leave her home. Something she was truly appreciative of, he also understood that it still hurt her that the man she wished to be with was no longer part of their world. Both Brie and Brock were at the wedding and often went with her to visit the place that would one day be her permanent home. 

King Sheamus and Queen Noyra were happily ruling Bright-Blade together, and were expecting their first child, if they were doing their royal duties then they were getting everything ready for their first born's arrival. They had also allowed King Mark of Darkness Realm to visit, it was a surprise for them, especially when he brought them some old children toys, he had also asked King Sheamus to make sure his two remaining children got through something, it had confused Sheamus at first but he soon caught on to what the old king was on about, Sheamus was all to aware that King Mark had been getting weaker, and that his time was coming to an end, the two had come to an arrangement that when it come to his last days he would be in Bright-Blade as he didn't wish his children Viktor and Paige any more pain especially when they were still coming to terms with the death of Konnor. 

Queen Noyra stayed at his bedside and promised that she would send a message to his two children and his grand-daughter and adoptive daughter to let them know he had passed on, she had also tried several times to be with his family when he joins his wife and oldest son, he had refused every time. She had come to accept that he was staying there. On the third day of his visit King Mark died peacefully in his sleep, to the surprise of King Sheamus his raven had returned Darkness Realm, he knew Paige would wonder where he father was, and why his raven had returned without him, he also knew he would have to be the one to explain that her father wasn't going to return. That she was the ruler of Darkness Realm now. 

Over in Angel Kingdom, Queen Autumn had spent the last two years planning her revenge, she had also been taking her anger out on the people who lived in the land that she ruled. She didn't think he deserved to be executed for the war he had started, she didn't even think it was a crime. King Jack had been helping her with her planning as much as possible, enjoying the fact that he could be the reason or part of it for the fall of Darkness Realm, he knew without the royal family there to rule them they would be lost and thrust be able to be easily manipulated. Queen Autumn had ordered the immediate death of anyone who crossed her borders that processed magic and banned anyone who lived in Angel kingdom from even mentioning magic without being severally punished. 

Queen Autumn's sister Winter or Lacey as she was now known, fled with her husband former bandit leader Jimmy Jacobs to Darkness Realm, where her younger sister Summer now resided, they had fled due to the threat that Autumn and Jack posed, there had been many times that Autumn had been trying to find a reason to put Lacey to death to prevent her from being a threat against her when it come to the throne. At this moment she was tracking the four known as the Wyatt family, they had escaped from her dungeons using the magic the leader of the family Bray processed, quickly fleeing to the forest calling it there home and calling on the magic of the Dark Sorcerer to protect them from the queen of the land they had once called home, they had still yet to work out what they had done to attract her attention or that of King Jack when they had gone unnoticed to King Kane unless he wanted to use them for something, mainly to track his enemies or someone who had got away from his kingdom. 

At this moment in time King Sheamus was on his way to Darkness Realm, escorting the body of King Mark back to his family and his own kingdom. When he arrived at the palace he was greeted by Paige, Seth, Emma, Sami, Viktor and to his surprise Nikki, all of them were at the top of their stairs to the entrance of the great Gothic palace and all of them dressed in beautiful ropes, especially the ladies. It was now Sheamus wished he did not have to tell Viktor and Paige that their father was not going to be returning to them, he was not looking forward to telling them two that their father was never going to be coming home to them and that Paige was now the ruler of the realm. 

“My lady Paige, Viktor. Your father has unfortunately passed away. He died peacefully in his sleep last night and asked me to return his body to you his children, along with this. I am so sorry for your loss” spoke King Sheamus holding out two letters addressed to his two surviving children, it was clear he wanted them to know he was not coming back and was likely to send them with the raven that had returned earlier to they city. He could see the emotion of Paige's features and knew that Viktor too was hurt to learn of his father's sudden death. “I have brought him back to you, to allow him to have the proper services with your culture” added Sheamus looking at the heart broken family, he wished that King Mark could have just told them that he was ill and dying yet he had left it until he was no longer able to say anything. Paige and Viktor nodding before watching King Sheamus leave, both siblings with Emma walked over to his coffin, not longer able to keep their tears back, Viktor going over to Paige wrapping her tightly in his arms as she cried. He knew she was yet to accept the death of Konnor two years prior.

Seth went over to Paige, like Nikki and Sami did with their respective partners, wondering why Mark had not mentioned that he was sick. Emma knew then that arranging the funeral for her adoptive father and former king would be down to her. Viktor would once again be walking around like a zombie and Paige now had the responsibility of being the ruler of the kingdom, she smiled sadly at some of the memories that flashed through her head, she wanted her adoptive siblings to smile again but knew that was unlikely to happen at the moment due to the pair still not accepting Konnor wasn’t coming back now they would have to get through the death of their only parent, as well as trying to run the realm as well as their father before them. Seth also knew he would now have to help rule the realm. Dean had been chosen by Viktor to help protect Paige thrust taking Konnor’s place, and getting to know the royal siblings better, he had abounded his relationship with Summer when she chose another man over him, something that hurt him, but he had built a strong relationship with Paige, to the point she would ask him for help if she needed it and didn’t bother Viktor, he would also escort her places, he always found something entertaining about that. 

AJ and Galina opened their dream market stalls, AJ sold hand made jewellery and Galina made and sold her own hair accessories. Both of them were popular, they both had their own places to live outside of the palace, and with their own husbands were as Dean and Seth lived with in the walls of the great Gothic palace. Jimmy and Lacey didn’t live within the walls of the palace either, instead hiding near by so they would be out of the way if need be although they doubted the Queen of Angel Kingdom was likely to come to the realm unless it was for the same reason as Kane had done. It was obvious to anyone that lived in Darkness Realm that things were changing, they now had both a king and a queen as well as someone to take their place if they chose not to rule. All the residents of the realm knew for sure was that their beloved King Mark was gone and his funeral would be sooner rather than later. 

Long live King Mark of Darkness Realm.


	2. Funeral for the King

It had been a few days since King Sheamus had taken King Mark’s body back to his own realm and informed what remained of his family of his death. He had been invited to the funeral along with Noyra and the royal family of each of the other kingdoms, although he had advised against inviting King Jack and Queen Autumn as it would give them the opportunity they needed to start something thrust bringing more trouble to the already grieving realm. Emma had simply replied that they had invited the rulers of Angel Kingdom out of respect and because Queen Autumn was Mark’s niece none the less. Sheamus had smiled at her in reply knowing all to well that if the pair did come then it would be to cause trouble. 

At this moment in time Nikki was with Viktor, trying to at least get him to talk about his feelings, she had offered to help with the situation when Seth had said he would try and get his queen to do the same thing. Although both knew it was easier said than done, considering it had taken them until now to talk about Konnor and accept that he was gone, now they would have to do it all over again with their father and former king of the realm. Nikki had gotten used to being in the realm, to the point that she knew all the guards in the halls and even knew severally of the market stall owners by name, she actually loved the realm as all the residents were kind to each other. 

“Viktor?” said Nikki when she entered the chambers that the pair of them shared, Anna’s was just down the hall, she had a little play room, walk in wardrobe and her main bedroom area within her chambers, it was almost like a little home, she was treated like she was the biological daughter of Viktor even know the residents knew she was not his. It brought a small smile to her features at how much people of the realm were willing to accept just to make another smile. “Viktor are you in here? I need to tell you something” added Nikki walking around the corner to where the tower was, seeing her husband looking out his window, she walked over to him placing her hands on his shoulders, this was the first time that she had seen him cry as he was now, but she was at least thankful he had not shut her out. 

“What was it you wanted to say?” suddenly whispered Viktor, he didn’t want to sound weak in front of her, and knew if he spoke normally his voice would break and he would end up in tears once again. At this point Nikki could only imagine how Paige was, she was close with her sister in law, as Paige was one of the first to accept her as part of the family and even understood her reasons for not wanting to move to the realm straight away. She hoped that both Paige and Viktor could get through it and come out stronger than they were before. When Viktor turned to face her, she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug, just wanting to be there for him when he needed it the most. She smiled slightly when she felt his arms wrap around her in response. “It hurts Nikki, I thought losing Konnor my twin was bad especially when he also left a little girl behind. I miss them so much, I know dad would want me to be a good husband to you and a protector and brother to Paige but that’s hard when I know she is going to be just as heartbroken that he didn’t tell us he was ill as I am” added Viktor after a few minutes of silent, he knew all to well that before things get better that both Paige and himself would have to let there anger out towards their father. 

“You will both get through this, you know why?” spoke Nikki, as she lead him back to the main bedroom area, when she seen him shake his head in response she smiled slightly. “Because you and Paige have each other, along with friends and other family member that want to be there to help when you need it. You also have an entire kingdom who are willing to do whatever it takes to get the pair of you back on your feet again” added Nikki, sitting him on the bed while she sat on one of the chairs across from him. She carefully took his hands in hers, she remembered when she had really took notice of Viktor, at the funeral of Konnor, she had gone to speak to him, it was then that she had felt some sort of connection to him, when she said she announced to her father the then King Paul that Prince Viktor of Darkness Realm had asked for her hand in marriage and she had accepted he was delighted, he had even come to stand before her father and siblings, he explained that he was aware of her month old daughter at that he would raise her as his own. 

“You were there for me when I needed someone, hell you even went before my dad, siblings and brother in law to tell them straight that you would marry me one way or another, even when I do have a daughter by another man. So I want to be here for you now, like a good wife should be. You understood that I never wanted to be queen, just to have someone who loves me for me. So that’s why I think it’s time that I move to Darkness Realm permanently, so that we can be a family” added Nikki seeing the surprise that appeared on Viktor’s features when she said she wanted to live in the realm permanently. She also knew that would mean telling her family back in Eprea that she wasn’t coming back and Viktor telling those who were there that she was going to be staying. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you are rushing into this ...” began Viktor only for Nikki to give him the look that said she was sure this is what she wanted, after a year and a half of marriage she knew that what she wanted now was to live in the same place as her husband, she knew that meant leaving her twin sister behind and her brother but she knew they would visit her and Anna there and she could send messages via raven to them when she wanted to speak to them. “Looks like we will be arranging a few things on our own” added Viktor in reply, he smiled slightly at Nikki receiving on in reply. He began to remember some of the times they had spent together, even when he told his father that he wanted to marry Princess Nikki, he was reluctant at first but still agreed to it, as all he really wanted was his children to be happy. 

The other side of the castle, Seth was trying to convince Paige to open up to him. He was still trying to come to terms that he was now the king, that was one hell of a responsibility that he now had upon his shoulders, he also knew he couldn’t do it without Paige at his side. He knew she was hurting and that she needed time to come to terms with everything that had happened over the last few days but he also knew she had to talk about it. After all she was the Queen now and the realm depended on her as the born royal to rule them. When he entered her chambers he, seen her in her favourite chair with her raven perch on her arm. What surprised him most was when he entered, she walked towards him, just wanting a hug, her raven Hope went from her arm to his shoulder. 

“I don’t think I can do it Seth, rule as Queen. I’m a sorceress but I’m not ready to take the responsibility of being Queen, I can’t go out there and put a smile on like dad had done on so many occasions when I know that at any minute I could break down” said Paige as a few seconds revealing just how she was feeling, he knew this was the start and only rubbed her back in a sooth way, he wanted to show her how much he loved her and wanted to be there when she needed him the most. 

“You don’t have to put a smile on Paige, you just have to show you are willing to rule the realm. I will be there every step of the way. Believe me when I first found out I would be king, I thought that your dad was joking, but then he told me the story of how he ended up here and met your mother, he had fled his home of Angel Kingdom and your mother found him, nursed him back to health and then she married him, not having a clue he was the missing prince of Angel Kingdom. Like you have done with me in a way” replied Seth revealing that he would go out there with her and rule as the king if that’s what she wanted, he kissed the top of her head smiling slightly, remembering when the pair of them told Mark something, he was so pleased to hear the news and congratulated the pair of them on it. 

“You would do that for me even when you don’t want to be the king?” asked Paige, seeing Seth nod at her to reply. She smiled slightly “If that’s the case then I think I can handle it, with you at my side I can get through anything, you have helped me understand that Konnor isn’t coming back, as well as stood by me through all the tears and heartbreak, I’m thanking you for that. I love you Seth and you will make a great king, you just haven’t realised it” added Paige, walking over to where the last letter that her father wrote to her lay. She knew now was the time to open it and find out what he had written to her. “There’s a letter in here for you as well” suddenly said Paige, holding out the piece of paper that had Seth’s name on it. Seth walked over to where she was carefully taking the paper from her hand and kissing her on the cheek, it was the last thing he was expecting was to receive a letter from his father in law. It also made him wonder if there was one for Nikki in with Viktor’s. 

Dear Paige,   
If you are reading this then I am no longer with you. Just before the war two years ago our resident and trusted doctor informed me that I had an incurable sickness, and that I wouldn’t have much longer to live. I think myself lucky I was around long enough to watch both of my remaining children marry and find out about my grand-daughter Katarina before my time ended. 

I wished not to worry you nor Viktor so I didn’t tell you of my illness, you two were so lost with the sudden death of Konnor that I didn’t wish to burden you both with the news that I too would soon be gone. I know you will be upset that I am not with you and will be angry that I never told you but you must understand my dark princess that it was for your own good, you almost killed yourself two years ago when you stopped the war and would have done the same to try and cure me. My time has come now, I join your mother and Konnor in waiting for you and Viktor along with Emma and your respected partners to join us. 

Paige, I know you will make a great queen, you showed your compassion for the residents of the realm when you stopped that war and attended every funeral, placing the flag of our home on each coffin and giving your condolences to the families, calling their fallen family loved one a hero. With Seth at your side I have no doubt the kingdom with be stronger than ever before. After all your are the legendary Dark Sorceress no one can match your power, not even your mother was that powerful. She would be proud of you as she would with Viktor. 

You and Seth gave me great joy when you delivered the news that the pair of you were expecting your first child. Just like Viktor did when he revealed he was going to marry Princess Nikki, and adopt her daughter Anna as his own. I could not have asked for more than what the pair of you have given me, I am a proud father and rest a sure I went to join your mother and brother with a smile on my lips that my remaining two children married for love rather than to forge an alliance. I will always love you Paige, you are my daughter and now the queen of Darkness Realm, you have already made me proud, live happy my baby girl. 

Lots of love and magic   
Your father. 

Paige had tears in her eyes when she read the letter that her father had written to her, she was both happy that he died peacefully and happy with what he had accomplished but also that he was proud of both Viktor and herself for what they had done, even when they didn’t know it they had achieved something that had made King Mark smile. Seth seeing that Paige was going to cry again quickly went over to her wrapping her in his arms, he knew that she needed him now more than ever. When he released her from the hug, he smiled as she handed him the letter that her father had written, he quickly read over it, smiling at what it said. He wished his own father would have been as kind but instead he was the opposite and he was banished just days after his death. 

“Well my queen, I believe it is time to show ourselves to the public for your father’s funeral, I will read my own letter when we return” suddenly spoke Seth, he smiled at her. He knew all to well that she was not a lover of funerals, something he himself wasn’t to fond of either but as the new rulers he knew from King Mark’s teachings that they had to be there to give a good impression to the residents. Paige smiled sadly and rose from her seat, already in her white funeral dress, took hold of the hand that Seth offered making her way down to the entrance of the palace. On the way there they were met by Nikki, Viktor and Anna, she smiled at Anna as she placed a small tiara on to the little girls head, doing the same with Nikki, Seth himself places a crown into Paige’s neatly done hair, since he and Viktor were already wearing theirs. 

“Both you and Anna are princess of this realm, this is your home just as much as ours, so you should be wearing the symbols of being a princess” said Paige when Nikki looked at her, as she had done before she smiled at her sister in law and at her brother. He knew what she was doing and he appreciated it, as Emma had yet to accept that Nikki was his wife and that he had adopted little Anna as his own. Emma had also made it fairly clear that she didn’t like the fact that Nikki would one day live in the palace with them and that she didn’t like Nikki period for some reason. “Tomorrow a few tiara’s will be made for you in your own design, so they are more suited to what you like rather than my preferences” added Paige, Viktor smiled once more seeing that she had taken his advise and noticing that she was being both a sister in law, a friend and the queen of the realm all at once. 

Once the small group got to the doors of the door they were met by Sami and Emma, both of which wearing their crowns to symbolise they were members of the royal family. Once the doors were opened, each of them saw other relations to the family, like Summer and her latest attraction, Lacey and Jimmy were there too, now they had gotten used to how the realm works. Like at Konnor’s funeral the royal family from each kingdom had turned out, to the surprise of both Viktor and Paige, their cousin and Lacey as well as Summer’s older sister was also there along with her husband. Queen Autumn and King Jack. Neither one of the two appeared to be comfortable with the idea, to the point Roman took up his position as pointed guard of Nikki as Dean also took his position next to Paige. Both men knew this was going to be a hard time that didn’t need to be made worse by the appearance of Autumn and Jack. 

“Residents of Darkness Realm and Royal Families of each of the kingdoms. We have come together to mourn the loss of a great king. And to lay him in his final resting place. He was a friend to all of us. Giving us hope when we had none and showing us the way when we were lost, may my father King Mark rest in peace” suddenly said Paige putting on a brave face as she spoke for the first time as queen, it was clear to Emma then that she was going to take the responsibility of being the queen. After that the carriage carrying the coffin of Mark was pulled away shortly followed by each of the royal families and by the residents of the realm that wanted to say their final farewell for their former king. When they finally got to the cemetery, King Mark’s raven was perched on the tomb stone, waiting for the time where it would have its freedom. Viktor stepped forward along with Paige as the last remaining children, both of them motioned for Emma to join them as she too was considered a child of the king. 

“We have all lost someone close to us with the death of our father King Mark, but he still watches over us, just like all of our loved ones do. Each of us here are blessed to have known him, as a king he did all in his power to make sure the residents of this land were always safe, he was always willing to listen and gave people their freedom, as a friend he was there to help when called upon, encouraged them when they needed it most and listened to them, and as a family member and father, he loved each of us for who we were, encouraged us to marry for love rather than for an alliance, he gave us the strength we needed to carry on when we thought we couldn’t. He will be missed by all who knew him, he will be amongst the greats and will be remembered for his kindness to all those who came to these lands” said Viktor, standing between Emma and Paige, he watched as Paige placed the flag of their realm over his coffin, where as Emma placed his crown over it. Viktor himself stabbed the sword his father had used in the war two years prior into the ground behind the area his soon to be final resting place. “Goodbye father, rest in peace” whispered Viktor before walking over to where Emma and Paige waited. 

Paige held out her arm as soon as Viktor had rejoined her and Emma. As everyone in attendance watched the raven that once belonged to the now dead king, came to her. She looked to Viktor like she was asking for permission to let the raven find its own freedom, Viktor nodded to her, to which she closed her eyes and began to chant the same spell she had several years prior, breaking the connection between her father and the raven, thrust releasing it from the magical bond the two had. Once she had the raven flew off into the air, circling the area a few times before flying south. After the funeral Seth was in his chambers reading over his letter from his father in law. Viktor was making arrangements with Nikki about her permanent move to Darkness Realm since her family where there for the funeral of King Mark, where as Paige was in the throne room with Dean doing his duty as her protector. 

“Queen Paige, my cousin” suddenly said Autumn, she knew it was unlikely her request would be granted but she had to try. She believed that there was wrong doing done in the kingdom when her uncle King Mark was ruling, she was now hoping that her cousin would do what she herself thought would be justice and grant what she was about to request. “I have a few requests for you. I know this is bad timing but I wish to request them face to face rather than via letter” added Autumn curtsying when she was close enough, signalling for Jack to show his respect as they were not in their own kingdom. Paige gestured for her to continue with what she was saying thrust granting her the audience that she had desired. “I wish for you to put down what the former king of this realm did to my father as a crime, he did nothing to deserve death as his punishment. I also request that you send both of my sisters back to their own kingdom where they will receive the fitting treatment. Under my own watchful eye” continued Autumn, she hoped that at least the one with her father was granted, or at least explained to her what her father had done to deserve his fate. 

“Walk with me cousin” suddenly said Paige carefully rising from her throne, she lead the duo to the tomb of the royals. She walked over to the one the furthest away from the entrance, signalling for the duo to come to her. “I will not put what my father did in the name of justice as a crime, my oldest brother Konnor should be married to the mother of his daughter now, instead he is memorialised here. He was killed in the war that your father and your husband here started. Your father King Kane knew the punishment for bringing war to theses lands yet did it anyway, he knew if he was to be caught he would face death. Be thankful your husband made it back to you, and that my father had the respect for you to send Kane’s body back to you” spoke Paige once the pair reach her. “Neither of you came to Konnor’s funeral but I do expect you knew of his death since Lacey did attended” added Paige before walking from the tomb, she didn’t wish to be somewhere that had coursed so much pain. 

“What about sending Winter and Summer back to Angel Kingdom, to their home?” suddenly asked Jack following the queen back to the throne room, he had noticed that Dean always walked beside her, he had by now figured that the man was her protector and was likely to be highly trained. Once the group got back to the throne room, Paige spotted Prince Andy and his four friends that had become know as the warriors four, she turned to face Jack who was once again about to say something but thought better of it when he seen the Queen’s expression, it was clear she was not impressed or intimidated by. 

“There is no one on these lands called Winter, at least not the person you are looking for. As for sending your sisters back to your home, it is their choice whether they return. Either way they will always have a home here. Do not think that I haven’t heard of what you planned to do to them Autumn. Now if that is all then I would appreciate it if you left and didn’t course any trouble for the remainder of your stay” suddenly said Paige revealing that she was aware of what Autumn and Jack had planned for Lacey, Summer and Jimmy upon their return to Angel Kingdom, she had also promised them she wouldn’t send them back there. She also knew her decision would result in some sort of retaliation. It was Autumn after all. After that she was met with a hug from none other than Dean, he knew well when she was in need of a hug or when she just needed someone to talk to, even when she just needed her husband. 

“Paige, are you okay?” suddenly asked Dean upon seeing her jump slightly, he didn’t know what had caused it but hoped it was nothing serious, he soon figured it out what it was when she held a hand to her hidden swollen stomach, however he didn’t say anything due to Prince Andy and the Warriors Four joining them to find out what had suddenly caused her to stop in her tracks. “I will be at my post my Queen” added Dean after a few minutes smiling when Paige nodded, he was surprised when Seth told him that she was pregnant, as he was the first person that Seth had actually told, besides the former king. He had promised Seth that while he was her protector he would make sure she didn’t over extend herself too much.

“How may I help the Prince of Helmsley Kingdom and the legendary Warriors Four?” asked Paige turning to face them, Andy looked at her with worry about her well being, he had actually come to ask something although he was unsure if he was asking the right member of the royal family, he had also come to inform her of something to do with one that he knew she thought of as family. “I am fine really, if I wasn’t then Dean wouldn’t have left my side, actually I’m fairly sure he would be carrying me back to my chambers by now” added Paige seeing the way that Andy was looking at her, she smiled at the five men before her happier when they returned the gesture. 

“Well Queen Paige, I was wondering if I may speak with AJ, and also to inform you Princess Emma had been making arrangements for several of the people in my own kingdom as well as saying that she is the one to be queen rather than you” replied Andy bowing with the Warriors four to show respect to the new queen. “I would also like to form an alliance with you, make the one we have permanent, that way my own kingdom can live in peace that the powerful realm would not come for us, and to give my father peace of mind that his crime against you is forgiven” added Andy seeing the way that Paige looked at him when he had said the realm would come for them. It was one of confusion and irritation as it was well know that Darkness Realm were peaceful, they didn’t fight unless they had to. 

“Rest assure Prince Andy the alliance is secure, this is a peaceful land, we will not fight unless we have to. As for speaking to AJ you didn’t need my permission although she maybe busy running her market store. Thank you for informing about Emma, I will see to the situation” replied Paige, finding it difficult to understand why Emma would do that, especially when Paige had not decided she didn’t want the throne, it was starting to make her wonder if Emma had only being acting the years that they had been friends and had been like most others who came to the realm from another kingdom, just wanted power so they could exact their revenge. It wasn’t long before the five from Helmsley Kingdom left and Paige turned to Dean. 

“I don’t understand, why would she do that. She knew she could only be queen if I chose not to be” suddenly spoke Paige, almost like she was in a trance. Dean stood before her unsure how to answer her question although he doubted she actually wanted an answer to it. He smiled slightly at her, before leading her back to her chambers so that she could rest and think over the information that she had just learnt. As well as what to do with it, whether she would confront Emma about it or compile more evidence, or even just investigate the accusations and try and get to the bottom of the entire thing.


	3. Birth of Princess Freya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is going to be a short story. Between five and ten chapters at most. Happy Reading.

It had been a couple of weeks since Prince Andy of Helmsley Kingdom had informed Paige of what Emma had been up to, and also since the funeral of the former king. When Dean took Paige back to her chambers, he informed Seth of the same news, seeing the shock that had appeared there. It was then that Seth gave the order to investigate Emma and what she had been doing, just in case she was plotting to over throw Paige as queen, he also knew that Paige had a back up plan in case that did actually happen. During the last couple of weeks, Nikki had made her permanent move to the realm, Brie had come to stay along with Brock, while Daniel was ruling the kingdom and making sure everything ran smoothly. The pair were currently staying in the guest quarters, it was the first proper stay at the realm for Brock. 

It was drawing closer to the time Paige was due to give birth to her first child, to which the duo had found out was to be a girl. They had also told Viktor and Nikki of her pregnancy, too which Viktor appeared surprised of it as he had admitted he hadn’t seen any noticeable changes to his younger sisters appearance or the way she acts. It was then that Nikki pointed out that she had been wearing dresses with fluffy skirts to it, but congratulated the mother to be none the less. Prince Andy was still in the kingdom, along with the warriors four, they were getting to know the kingdom better, since Andy had ultimately decided to forfeit the throne, to his childhood friend Randy Orton, allowing the man to be king and having faith that he would take good care of the kingdom. At this moment in time Andy was trying to reconnect with AJ still unaware that she was now married. Something that one of his friends had already found out. 

“I wonder what Paige and Seth are going to call their daughter?” suddenly said Nikki, unaware that she had said what she was thinking out loud and in the presence of her twin sister and brother. Both of whom just looked at her in confusion. Nikki had sworn not to let Emma know just in case she was planning something against Paige. When Nikki looked at her two siblings she saw the way they were looking at her and realised that she had said what she had been previous thinking out loud and that she would have to explain to them. “You promise me you wont tell anyone” added Nikki knowing that her sister wouldn’t give up until she was told the truth on what she had meant although it was fairly obvious what she was talking about. “Queen Paige, is expecting her first child, she is due in a couple of days time” continued Nikki once she had seen her siblings nod to what she had asked them to promise on. 

“Good for her, I think she and Seth would make great parents. After all they are doing well as king and queen around here, I hear they have already formed a secure alliance with Helmsley Kingdom and Daniel and I were going over the request to form one with us, they make a pretty good argument for it. Paige even arranged for you and Anna to have your own crowns made, along with some new dresses. Seth has been sparing with Brock, they even went hunting together. They are good for the kingdom” replied Brie showing he happiness for the young couple, and how she thought they were doing as rulers, it was at that point that Emma came into the hall where they were walking, she had still not accepted that Nikki was a member of the family. 

“What did you say to Paige? She and Seth are suspecting that I have been plotting against Paige, so that I can take the throne” almost shouted Emma when she reacted them, her anger was clear, to the point where Roman stood before Nikki as Brock did with Brie, making sure that Emma could do no harm. “Why would I plot against someone who is my sister and my friend. I owe her and Viktor everything” continued Emma with her rant, although she had yet to suggest how Nikki had anything to do with it. It wasn’t long before Seth appeared behind Emma, he took hold of her arm and pulled her away from where the siblings and Roman were, taking her to one of the other rooms, away from where Paige was resting and so he could tell her what they had got against her. 

“Nikki didn’t say anything Emma, Prince Andy informed Paige of the arrangements that you had been making with some of the people in his homeland. He also said you were saying that you were the queen even when Paige hadn’t decided whether or not she wished to be the ruler” said Seth once they were further enough away from the others, Emma yanked her arm from Seth’s grip, shock appearing across her features although Seth was unsure of if that was because she had no idea what he was on about or because she had been discovered. 

“What, why would I do that, Paige is my sister, my best friend. Everyone knows that I will only be queen if she chooses not to be. Why would I do those things” spoke Emma, to Seth it sounded like she was trying to cover her own tracks and sound like she was hurt by the things that she was being accused of, although to him it wasn’t very convincing, he could see she was acting. After all he was a bandit before he was the king, so knew all to well when someone was acting around him. “You know Prince Andy is trying to turn you guys against me right, it’s obvious that Helmsley kingdom are going to attack as soon, he is just trying to distract you” added Emma, wondering if anyone would believe her if she said something like that, she knew it would be hard to convince Seth as he had pretty much heard it all when it come to people making things up to try and save themselves, hell he could write a book on it. 

“Okay one, Prince Andy isn’t going back to Helmsley Kingdom, he forfeit the throne to a close friend of his. Two, we have been complying evidence against you although Paige is having a hard time believing it and three, someone here in the palace has given us some of that evidence and also some rather disturbing information that I hope isn’t true….” replied Seth, he was about to continue but one of the guards sent by Nikki had found him and whispered something to him, making the worry sparkle in his brown eyes and him to leave the conversation with Emma in a hurry to get to where he was going, he knew he had to be at Paige’s side, and he had a name for their daughter in mind. When he got to the chambers he shared with Paige, he noticed Dean, Viktor and Roman had been sent outside, Viktor with little Anna next to him, Brock was also outside the room. 

“Maternity nurses think she went in to labour about an hour ago. They wont let any of us guys in” said Viktor, seeing the concern for Paige in Seth’s eyes and starting to appear on his features. “Don’t worry, she is strong, she wont give up, you know that as well as I do, plus if she is anything like dad said mum was like, then it’s best we are out here” added Viktor, remembering how their father told him and Paige what Queen Michelle had been like when she had gone into labour with Paige, she pretty much crushed their father’s hand and told him, she would never let him near her again, she had also used her magic on him, several times. “Do you have any suggestions for her name?” asked Viktor after a few minutes of silence, between them, a hearing Paige’s screams of pain. 

“I have one, but it’s if Paige likes the name as well. We have been at a disagreement with most names we have thought off” replied Seth, closing his eyes when he heard his wife once again shout out in pain, he wished he could be in there to hold her hand and tell her it would be okay, that he was there to help her through it. He wanted to be there for her, telling her of what he had been doing to help get ready for his daughter, as well as reminding her of some happy times they had spent together, including their wedding and for him when they first met in reality. Even when he taught her how to use weapons as a form of self defence. He just wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how much she had changed his life for the better. Again it wasn’t long before Emma appeared, hearing Paige shouts of pain, she was going to ask what was going on, when Sami stopped her from entering the room, he and Emma never saw eye to eye on anything any more, to him it was like an act when she said she loved him and when she married him. 

“What is going on? Why is Paige shouting out in pain?” asked Emma, she didn’t know whether she should be concerned about it or should be feeling something else. “Sami, let me past, if Paige is in pain then I should be there with her, to help her through it” added Emma, even more confused when Dean stood in front of the door when she got passed Sami, she didn’t understand what was going on, and why she wasn’t being told about it. It was then that she remembered something that Autumn and Jack had told her. Something she was now starting to believe was true. Emma walked off in a sulk after that returning to her chambers and finding a piece of parchment and a quill with ink and writing down what she was thinking, putting it all into a letter addressed to the king and queen of Angel Kingdom, it was now she was beginning to see the light in their course. Although she was unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

In Angel Kingdom, Autumn and Jack had been thinking of ways to get vengeance for Kane, although they were aware what he had done was the reason why he was killed, and that her Uncle Mark had shown her respect by returning her fathers body to her. She had buried him in the cemetery away from everyone else, with his own father. No one had attended his funeral even know they had been invited to, that was the only time that Autumn hadn’t punished the residents of the kingdom, since she couldn’t bring herself to do anything to them while she was coming to terms with her fathers death, and that neither of her sisters were there. 

But as soon as the mourning period was over she had sent out orders to her soldiers to kill anyone who mentioned magic or was preforming it, the Wyatt family included in it, to which they had fled into the forest, taking up residents in the old bandit camp, preying to the Dark Sorceress for her protection, they were blessed with hearing her voice during the nights. Autumn had also ordered them to capture her sister Winter and her husband Jimmy if they should ever return to the land, she didn’t want to have competition for the throne and was going to do everything in her power to make sure she never will. 

She had also been planning away where she and Jack get control over Darkness Realm or a way where their cousin Paige was no longer the ruler. She wanted to make Paige suffer, since she refused to hand over either Summer or Winter to her and she made it clear she was not going to change what her own father did to one of crime rather than justice. Not to mention Queen Paige had blamed the death of her older brother Konnor on the actions of Kane. Something that Autumn had not taking to kindly to, she didn’t care for anything else not even the well being of the resident that lived on the land, that made her the queen. They were suffering, although you would never guess it from the way that Autumn acts and talks. 

“I am going to finish what my father started and destroy Darkness Realm once and for all” suddenly said Autumn just as her husband King Jack walked into the room to which she was planning her revenge. He wanted to be the one who told her that, the magic of the Dark Sorceress had gone down and it was no longer projecting the ones they had been after, for the last couple of years. “I don’t just want to dethrone my dear cousin, I want to wipe her and her husband from history. I want to make sure no one knows who they are, or that they ever existed” added Autumn none the wiser that her king had enter where she was, well at least not until he tapped her on the shoulder, when she turned or rather jumped to face him, he smiled at her and held at his arms for her to walk with him while he told her the good news. 

“Well my queen you will be able to do that, but first I have come to inform you the Dark Sorceress magic isn’t protecting the Wyatt’s at the moment, there has been a temporary weakness moment, no one is sure if her magic is protecting the roads though” spoke Jack as the pair began to walk, the smile on her lips was on of evil and sadism, she was determined she was going to eliminate anything to do with magic in their world, even if that magic was her own cousin or family members. “We have also had a letter from Emma, informing us that something is happening with Paige and that her plans to overthrow Paige have been discovered, at the moment she is in the dark on what is wrong with Paige or what her punishment could possibly be” added Jack again seeing that same smile on his wife’s features and seeing the one where it looked like she was planning something or trying to work something out. 

“That’s interesting, at the same time something is happening with my dear cousin, the power of the Dark Sorceress goes down” suddenly spoke Autumn after a few minutes of silence between the pair, they had continued to walk through the castle none the less. Autumn had only come to one conclusion that made sense. “It appears to me that my father may have been right, when he said Paige and the Dark Sorceress are the same person. If that is the case she is the reason why we had so much trouble finding them and why the war two years ago ended so suddenly” continued Autumn, smiling like she had just won something at school. She hoped it was true, just because it would save her the trouble of finding out who the Dark Sorceress really was. It also put Paige at the top of her hit list. 

“I will take a small band of soldiers and eliminate the Wyatt’s before they get to where they are heading. Make sure that the Queen and apparently all powerful Sorceress knows of their deaths” responded Jack, seeing the way that Autumn smiled at him, the pair had been planning their death’s over the last couple of years while they were looking for them, now they had the chance to bring that to life. As well as sending a deadly message to Darkness Realm, that they were coming and would not fail where their predecessor had before them. It wasn’t long before the small band of soldiers led by King Jack were on their way to their destination, although they had no idea if the small family of four knew if they were coming or not. The hoped for the latter but had a gut feeling they were already aware. 

With the Wyatt family, they had received a raven from Viktor of what was heading their way, although Paige was going through a lot of pain, her magic was still working and allowed her to see what laid ahead for the small family. Nikki had informed Viktor of what it was that Paige saw and Viktor decided the best way to prevent it from happening while Paige’s protective magic was down was to warn them before hand. Prince Andy and the warriors four had also decided to ride out and help them, hoping they would get their in time. They wanted to help in any way possible, even if that meant saving the ones that Autumn and Jack were after for unknown reasons. 

“Queen Paige has seen our future, her protection may have gone down but her power is still rather strong. Prince Viktor sent the raven and also said that Prince Andy from Helmsley Kingdom along with the Warriors Four are riding out to help us” informed Bray, at least thankful that the kingdom of Darkness Realm was not going to just abandon them to their fate, and that Paige was still trying to help even when she herself was in pain and her protection was not on those who she wished to protect. Erick, Luke and Braun looked at him unsure what they were going to do now, their options were limited, if they stayed where they were then they would be found by Angel Kingdom’s guards and would find out what their fate held for them before Prince Andy and the Warriors Four got to them, if they ran they had a better chance of getting away and surviving, but there was still that chance they wouldn’t get very far. 

“Collect your things, only the necessaries, we make for Darkness Realm. We have a better chance of survival if we head for their and there is a better chance Prince Andy and his warriors find us, rather then Queen Autumn’s men” suddenly ordered Bray, taking this chance to do whatever it took to survive, he was well aware that the Queen of Darkness Realm was the one who was protecting them, he had known that since he had connected to her by accident a decade of so before hand, she was just a child getting used to her magic then and mourning the loss of her mother. It was now he smiled as she had never broken the connection between them, instead she had used it to help him and his family as much as she could. It was almost like she was a guardian angel to the four of them. 

The family did as they were ordered and collected the things that were necessary and began to make their way north towards the realm of darkness making sure that they didn’t leave any tracks that would give away which way they were going, they had also taken Viktor’s advice and were staying off the roads, instead walking through the mist of the tree’s having faith that they would be all right, they knew as long as they weren’t found then they would be okay and would likely get to Prince Andy and his friends before anyone from Angel got to them, or at least they hoped it would be that way. They knew certain Death would await them if they were caught by the soldiers from Angel Kingdom and they also knew it would be a prolonged or painful death since the four were well known uses of magic, or at least Bray was. 

Back in Darkness Realm, Paige had welcomed her daughter into the world, Seth joining her when she asked for him, giving her the strength to carry on and also taking her mind of the pain by reminding her of the times they had spent together, even when they first met in the dream world and in reality. He had heard her calling for help and went back for her, she had passed out before he had gotten to her but still got her on his horse none the less and made sure they were off the roads before making sure she was okay. He worried for her when he noticed the state that her lower legs were in, but noticed that she was at some importance by how well kept she was. What amazed him was that she didn’t fear any of them when she awoke, instead thanked them for saving her. 

“I have a suggestion for a name” whispered Seth, sitting behind Paige on the bed, she was leaning against him exhausted from the hours she had spent in labour, their unnamed new born daughter in her arms. He knew Paige was proud, as he was and that she was waiting for him to say the name he had thought of. He smiled down at her and the child sleeping in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. “Freya, a name that hasn’t been in either of a families before, and one I believe is fitting for the daughter of such a powerful Sorceress” added Seth seeing the way Paige smiled at him, he knew then that she liked the name. His suspicions were confirmed when she nodded to say that she liked it, they had finally found a name for their little girl. It wasn’t long before Nikki re-entered the room, she had stayed with Paige through out the labour. Coaching her through it, having been through it herself. She smiled at the parents when she walked in. 

“She’s beautiful you know and she has her daddy’s eyes” spoke Nikki when she seen the little girl, she had gotten one of the dresses that the couple had gotten for her out of the room they had set up as the nursery. She had promised that she would help out whenever she was needed, something that she knew would help them and also her way of paying Paige back when she first visited the realm after she had her daughter. Paige had helped by baby sitting for her while she was with Viktor, and getting used to it. It was now Nikki had began to think, maybe what her father had tried to do years before was his way of protecting both his grand-daughter in Anna and herself from what would have faced them, she knew that her father loved Anna more than anything, just because she reminded him of herself when she was just a child. “What’s her name?” asked Nikki, finally at peace now she had finally figured out what her father had tried to do and why. 

“Freya” replied Seth, noticing Paige had fallen asleep, he didn’t want to wake her so didn’t move instead he carefully placed his arms under hers so their daughter stayed where she was and carried on sleeping peacefully. “What were you thinking about when you came in?” asked Seth after answering her question, he quickly checked Paige’s pulse to make sure she was still alive, relieved when he found on and was just sleeping. He smiled at Nikki when she smiled at him, the two had gotten on well since she married Viktor, even to the point where he would show her around or help her when she needed it, he made her feel welcome as Paige had, well like everyone had except Emma. 

“I was thinking about my dad and what he tried to do when he found of I was pregnant with Anna” replied Nikki, she had finally figured it out and understood his reasoning’s, he never wanted to hurt her, just to protect her. “He found out that I fell pregnant by the stable boy John Cena that I fell in love with, when I was near by due date, he gave me the choice of either being disowned or giving up my daughter. I can see now he only wanted to protect me, and Anna, he just didn’t want to show he cared because I had her out of wedlock” added Nikki, she could see the confusion of Seth’s features when she said the name of John Cena, the only person besides Viktor who knew of him was Paige and King Mark who had taken the secret to the grave with him. “John died just a month after Anna was born, he contracted an illness and was found dead in the stables by the now King of Eprea” explained Nikki informing Seth of why she was not married to the father of her child but to Viktor. 

“Sorry for the loss. But it is nice having you around here. I know Paige loves you like a sister, she trusts you and is always there to help, just like I am” replied Seth feeling Paige move around in his arms, he looked down at her and smiled. Signalling for Nikki to do what she wanted before Paige woke back up. Nikki smiled once more, carefully taking the newborn from her mother’s arms and dressing her in a dark purple dress, before wrapping her in a fresh blanket and placing her back where she was before. Also putting a little snuggle toy with her. Seth smiled at the little girl, proud that he was her father, he knew there would be some sleepless nights ahead of them but he was okay with that as long as he had Paige with him. 

“Princess Freya, the first born of Queen Paige and King Seth of Darkness Realm, and the heir to the throne. She will be fine. Viktor has personally taken charge of dealing with Emma or at least the evidence against her, my siblings are on their way home and Dean is outside the door is Paige decides she want to be her normal self and go anywhere. I will make sure that Emma doesn’t found out about Freya, at least not until the pair of you want to tell her out your little princess” said Nikki after a while, she knew that Seth would want to stay with his queen for a while, before having to go back to his duties, he also knew that Paige would be asleep for the time being along with Freya so they would be peaceful and he would have to make sure anyone who meant harm to either of them didn’t get to them. He wasn’t just a husband and a king any more, he was the father of the next queen too.


	4. Trail and Punishment

Prince Andy and the Warriors Four had rode out to find the Wyatt Family. In hopes they would get to them in time, at least before they were caught by the ones from Angel Kingdom, each of them knew from Paige, that there was only certain death waiting for them if they did get caught. The family of four were currently running through the forest as fast as they could, they had stopped at one point and decided the best way to put the soldiers off was to split up, running in different directions. Each of them had agreed to the idea knowing that although it could be them getting away, it would lower the risks of all of them meeting the same fate. 

“Goodbye my brothers. I hope to see you in Darkness Realm. But if fate should have it, then one day will see each other again” said Bray, saying one last goodbye to them in case he didn’t see them again. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen although he had hope that the four of them would be reunited again in Darkness Realm, he had faith in the queen, after all even when she was going through childbirth she still made sure that they were warned about the threat heading their way. He knew the day where he would meet her was coming, after all they had be psychically connected for so long, they new each other so well, the only thing they didn’t know, is what the other actually looked like. “I ask you Queen of Darkness Realm, guide my brothers to safety. If you have to leave one behind then leave me behind. Just allow them to find the peace they have longed for. I may never get my wish of meeting you in person but knowing you were there is enough” gasped Bray as he ran. It was then that he noticed the raven in the sky, he had never really noticed them before but he remembered Luke mentioning that there was four ravens following them. 

Before Bray could say anything else, he was surrounded by a dark light, almost like something was blocking the light of the sun but when he looked up nothing was there. That’s when he heard the familiar voices of one of his brothers. He knew that something was happening but didn’t understand what it was. That he was aware of Paige the Queen of Darkness Realm was the only one who practised magic. Soon his surroundings changed. He was no longer in the forest but in a room, before him was King Seth, welcoming him to the kingdom with a smile, like he was expecting him to come. 

“Welcome Bray, Paige had a little trouble trying to find you. You were the furthest away from the Warriors Four. She brought you hear using her magic. Luke is also here through the same way. Braun and Erick are with the Warriors and Andy on their way back here. The four of you have been on the run from Angel kingdom for a week” said Seth, informing Bray that there was one of his brothers already in the kingdom and the other two were on their way back to the kingdom. He didn’t know how he was going to tell Bray the next bit of news or how the man in question was going to react. Paige had to take Luke to the gardens when he was told, so that he could calm down. After all it was like the a nightmare coming true. It was then that Viktor appeared, signalling that he would deliver the news that was yet to be given. 

“Bray, I’m Paige’s older brother Viktor. Luke is in the Queen’s rose gardens, coming to terms with the death of one of your brothers” said Viktor introducing himself and trying to get the worst news over and done with. “We don’t know how it happened, but the soldiers managed to kill Braun. The warriors found him, after they found Erick, he said King Jack was with them but that was it. They tried to help him but his wounds were too sever for them stop the bleeding” added Viktor seeing the tears appear in Bray’s eyes at hearing of the death of Braun. “Paige has requested they bring his body back, so you can give him the funeral he deserves” continued Viktor, he seen the way that Bray nodded, Viktor lead him to the garden where Luke was, so that at least they could be together and mourn the death of their fallen brother together. 

Paige at this moment was trying to come up with a suitable punishment for Emma. And also granted Sami his wish of annulment from his marriage with Emma. After all he had given them information on what she had been planning against Paige. He knew his loyalty to Paige as his Queen, friend and family was more valuable to him than the love he held for the wife that appeared to have never loved him. Emma had been sent down to the dungeons where she had been for two days now, she had yet to work out why she was there or work out that Paige was the one who sent her there. She was still in disbelief about the plans that Emma had made and the people she was helping. Today was the day that Paige was planning on confronting Emma, she wanted to know the truth about everything the woman she considered family had done, and she wanted to hear it from Emma herself. 

“Paige, Paige. Listen to me. I haven’t done anything that Seth is accusing me of. You’re my sister why would I try and do what he thinks I have been doing” said Emma as soon as she seen Paige coming down the main stairs that brought the upper levels of the castle to the dungeon. Emma had pushed her body against the bars of her cell, hoping that Paige wonder hear her pleas, hoping that her sister would be reasonable. “Paige, please I haven’t do anything, why would I do that to you. you’re my sister, if anyone is trying to get rid of you its Nikki” added Emma, trying whatever she could to get herself out of the mess that she now found herself in. 

“The evidence that Sami gave me says otherwise Emma. You have been plotting since my father’s death to be the queen. Hoping that I wouldn’t take the throne. Yet when I did you thought the best way for you to become queen was if I wasn’t around” replied Paige, she had a hurt look painted on her features that someone she trusted so much could so something like this. “I thought you were my sister, I love you like one. Named you my replacement if I chose not to be queen. Yet here you are before me, lying to my face to get yourself out of the mess that you got yourself into. There is nothing you can say to get yourself out of it this time. Just tell me the truth. I am the one who has to decide your punishment, tell me the truth then I will let you go with a light punishment, continue lying then you get the punishment that anyone who tries to overthrow the current ruler gets” added Paige, she could see the fear in Emma’s eyes at what she could get. It was litterally a life or death situation. 

“Okay, I didn’t think you would want to be queen after your dad died. So I started to make it know that I was. But when you did take your place as queen. I couldn’t bring myself to tell you what I had done, and I was angry because I wanted to be the queen. I wanted to show all those who were vile to me that I was the one in control now, that I was more powerful than they are. I wanted to make them feel the same way as they made me feel. Being queen of Darkness Realm was my ticket of doing that and still is” replied Emma, not really liking the way that Paige was looking at her. She knew that the other woman was not liking what she was saying especially when the whole thing was part of a revenge plot, to get payback on those who had treated her badly in the past. 

“Emma, getting vengeance for what happened to you in the past, would have lead to war. Yes this realm his strong and feared but we wouldn’t have been able to hold off an attack like that. You would have destroyed our alliance with Bright-Blade. You wouldn’t have brought war, pain, death, suffering and uncertainty to the realm. Our realm would be destroyed all because you wanted vengeance and couldn’t let the past stay where it belongs” spoke Paige, unable to believe that Emma would betray her trust just to get even with those who hurt her in the past. “I love you like a sister Emma, as does Viktor, yet you do this, betray both of trust and that of the kingdom?” added Paige looking into the blonds eyes, not liking what she was seeing looking back at her. 

“I was a slave when I first came here. I was your slave Paige. I wasn’t you’re equal then and I am not now. I’m not your sister Paige, I was never part of this family. I just wanted to revenge for what was done to me, I guess if I can’t get that here then there is no place for me. Autumn and Jack were right, this is my home, my home will always be where I was born, Angel Kingdom” responded Emma, breathing heavily, she didn’t know how Paige was going to react, but she could see the tears in the younger woman’s eyes, she knew she had hurt Paige. “I tried to overthrow you so that I could be queen and take over, getting my revenge and then do whatever else I had to. If I had to kill you then so be it. The day I planned to do it was when Seth told me about the evidence. I knew then I didn’t have much time left. Sami stopped me that day as did Dean, I knew I would have to wait. But then guards came to get me on Seth’s order and brought me down here” added Emma finally admitting what she was planning to do. 

“You would have left my daughter motherless. Let the Wyatt’s suffer the wrath of Autumn and Jack, just to get your vengeance?” asked Paige not sure how to take what she had just heard. She was even more heartbroken when Emma nodded. “One of the Wyatt’s has fallen. I will refuse to let another one go. And it was me that ordered your arrest Emma not Seth, I told him after he tried to release you. Even if you had succeeded in killing me, my sister. You would have not have been queen. The new ruler would have been my next to kin. Viktor” continued Paige revealing Emma wouldn’t have been queen even if she did succeed in her plan. “I will keep to my word. You will receive a light punishment. Your trial day is tomorrow” added Paige before leaving the dungeons, she could no longer be around the woman she once thought of as a sister. She knew the fate of everyone was going to change. 

The next day come around quickly, Emma was still in her cell wondering what her punishment was going to be, after all she admitted she was going to try and kill the current queen in Paige just be the queen and get her vengeance on those who had treated her badly in the past. She hated the fact that even if she did succeed in killing Paige, she wouldn’t have become queen, instead Nikki would have been with Viktor at her side. She now had to think about the fact that Paige had a daughter that she wasn’t even told about, it was then that she put two and two together, realising that day when she was screaming out in pain was because she was in labour. She hated the fact that she was never told. Before she knew it a guard was unlocking her cell and walking upstairs to where the trials take place, she suddenly felt a lump in her throat and had a sinking feeling in her gut. 

When she entered the room, she seen many residents of the realm seated, watching as she was walked down the isle in handcuffs, the family she was once part of, standing at the end. Nikki and Viktor were to the left of the royal couple where as Sami was to the right. Standing behind was Dean and Roman, where as the rest of the bandits sat in front row. Paige looked at Emma hurt and not recognising the woman that stood in front of her in handcuffs. The woman in front of her was not the Emma that she knew, she was now trying to find the woman that she knew for all those years. Seth looked at his wife and Queen, understanding her hurt, he wanted to help her but knew she was the one who had to give the verdict on the punishment, he took hold of her hand, gently squeezing it, he smiled at her. Seeing the hurt and anger in her eyes at what had been revealed. 

“Emma Dashwood, you stand here before us today. Being charged with conspiring to murder your queen and exact vengeance for past misdeeds. How do you plead?” asked Seth, he had read the books on this and also took what Mark had taught him to heart. It was like he knew his daughter would take her place as rightful queen thrust making him the king. Emma looked at him, then to Paige, not an ounce of guilt in her eyes at what she had done, she then looked around to everyone who had attended her trial, as well to Nikki, to whom she looked at with so much hate and resentment. 

“Guilty, my king” replied Emma, showing a smile at her own plea of guilty and the shock gasps that escaped the people behind her, as well as the surprise and hurt in the eyes of Viktor, he never thought that Emma could do such a thing yet she had done just that. He didn’t know what to think any more, Nikki noticing this did as Seth had done for Paige and took hold of his hand, silently telling him that she would be there for him. Emma watched as Paige stood, she knew it was time for her punishment, and she was wondering if Paige would keep to her word. 

“Emma Dashwood, for your crimes against the kingdom and the royal family. I here by banish you from Darkness Realm. If you should ever return, you will be sentenced by death” spoke Paige as the queen rather than the princess and friend of Emma’s. She had to do what was best for Darkness Realm, and what was best for the realm from any threat even if it did hurt her to punish someone she cared so much for. After the sentencing Paige left the court room, signalling the end of the court, she smiled at Seth when he came to her, holding her in his arms. And at AJ who brought little Freya with her, returning the week old child to her parents. It was then that Andy appeared.

“AJ, I spent years looking for you after, my father punished your entire family. I thought the worst had happened until I came here two years ago for Prince Konnor’s funeral. I didn’t want to believe it was you at first but when you spoke to me I knew it was you. I knew it was you. I was so happy because I had thought you were dead, but just as I lost all hope of finding you, you appeared again. What I am trying to tell you AJ, is that I love you, I have since we first met all those years ago” said Andy, taking hold of her hands at some point during his speech, AJ looked at him not knowing what to say or do, the man had just professed his love for her, yet she was set to break his heart by telling him what he had not seen. 

“Andy, stop. Don’t do this to yourself. I know you have seen me with Punk. And I know, you know what I am about to tell you is true. You just didn’t want to accept it. Punk is my husband, we have been married for a few years now. And I am happy with him, here in this realm with my friends. I thankful you never forgot me but I’m not the one who your supposed to settle down with, but she is out there somewhere, and one day you will find her” replied AJ, seeing the tears that appeared in his eyes at hearing the words he dreaded come from AJ. He had seen her and Punk on several occasions but didn’t want to believe they were married or even meant anything to each other. “You’re friend Ashley, he didn’t tell you. He asked me weeks ago if me and Punk were married, I confirmed it was true and he said he was going to tell you” added AJ revealing that Ashley had known and never told the prince, allowing him to make a fool of himself by professing his love for a married woman.


	5. End of Summer and Winter

It had been weeks since the trial of Emma. The former princess of the realm had left as her punishment had been set. She knew if she returned then she would face death. Emma had returned to her home land of Angel Kingdom, joining Queen Autumn and King Jack with their plans for vengeance on Paige and the rest of Darkness Realm. With Emma at their side they had all the information they could need. The worst part about it, they knew that she could give them the information that they desperately needed to make as many attack plans as possible. Emma was currently helping them to make plans so that Autumn got what she wanted when it come to her sisters, although Emma was unaware of what fate awaited the two girls if, the plan did succeed. 

“Summer, I can get here using Charlotte, they were friends years ago, but drifted apart when I had Sasha killed. I maybe able to use her former love interest against her as well. He always seems to get her attention, I highly doubt that has changed, after all Summer has a specific type, no one in that filthy magic realm will occupy her for long” spoke Autumn, he anger starting to show through at the thought of the realm. In her view the realm should never have been discovered and that it should be destroyed as well as wiped from history. She knew she would win what she wanted eventually, she just had to take her time in exacting her revenge, and knew the quieter she was, the less likely they were to suspect anything. 

“If we can law Jimmy out of Darkness Realm some way, we know that Winter will follow him. After all they are married now, where ever he goes, she isn’t far behind” added Jack, remembering that from when they were in the kingdom, he had noticed the only place where she didn’t follow him was when he went to relieve himself, or when he was on guard duties during the night. They knew if they lured one of them back to the realm the other would follow. It was just the case of how they would get the remaining members of the Wyatt family there, and also how they would get into Darkness Realm unnoticed in order to make an example out of their Queen Paige. Autumn had been planning what she was going to do to Paige if she ever got the chance, she knew with Emma at her side that chance would appear soon enough, hence why she was determined to be prepared. 

“We are alone if we attack Darkness Realm head on, since Eprea wont attack there any more due to King Paul’s oldest daughter living there, Bright-Blade have a lasting alliance with them and Helmsley well the king there is trying to change things for the better plus Prince Andy is in Darkness Realm” suddenly said Autumn while looking over a way to get into Darkness Realm unnoticed. Emma had been with them since she was banished from the Realm, and on many occasions she had vented her anger about how she was going to go back there some day and take her revenge on Seth for investigating her, Paige for denying her a chance to get revenge on those had treated her badly in the past, Sami her ex-husband for asking for annulment and giving the evidence of what she had been doing and then Nikki, the one person in the kingdom she had seen as a threat to what she wanted more than anything. To be queen. 

“I can help you get into the realm unnoticed, but I wont be able to stay long. If I am spotted there I will be sentenced to death by Paige” spoke Emma in response. “I know the ways in and out of the realm, especially the main city. I even know the names of the refugees that are in the capitol, some of them are from here” added Emma, wondering if either of them were aware that Kevin Owens, Bayley and Adrian were within the capitol, or if they knew Sami was one of them who fled there to escape the wrath of king Kane. “There is at least four from this kingdom that left years ago in order to survive. One of which was my ex-husband” continued Emma seeing the intrigue that crossed their features. 

“So not only do they give sanctuary to both of my sisters and brother in law as well as the remaining three Wyatt’s. They also gave it to four other who fled from my kingdom” replied Autumn wanting to know who it was that they were hiding from them. She was already making a mental list of those she was going to murder when she had the chance, she knew she had to do whatever she had planned fast, but quietly so that she wouldn’t be detected and put the kingdom she was targeting on high alert. 

“So we’re planning on going after what remains of the Wyatt family, Summer, Winter, Jimmy, King Seth, Queen Paige and Dean her protector, plus the four refugees that they took it from this kingdom” added Jack, an evil smile on his lips at the thought of getting revenge on those who had been against them or done something to offend his queen. He knew if they were going to succeed then they had to do what they had planned fast and without being detected, after all it wasn’t going to be easy getting the Queen of the Realm to leave it along with her King. “Who are the four they gave refuge to?” asked Jack looking towards Emma, wanting to know what she knew of them. He knew she wanted revenge for what had happened to her in the past and that she wanted to be queen, he also knew that his wife had a plan for that. 

“Kevin Owens, Bayley, Adrian Neville and my dear former husband Sami Zayn” replied Emma, she knew that if anything should go wrong and she happened to be captured, she would have to explain herself to the royal family of whichever kingdom had caught her. As she was aware that both Autumn and Jack would likely to leave her to the fate she was given. She didn’t care for that, she just wanted vengeance on those who had wronged her in the past and believed they would get away with it. She wanted to show the world that the girl her father had sold into the slave industry from Angel Kingdom, could be one of the most powerful rulers in history. The only thing she could see towards the people on the list was red. Even if some of them were once her family. 

“Well dear Emma. You will have your vengeance on all those who have wronged you in the past. Starting with the family you were forced to work for before be sold to Queen Paige of Darkness Realm. They are right over there” said Autumn seeing the menacing look that appeared on Emma’s features when she saw them. She knew she was free to do whatever she wanted to them, she also noticed her father was there as well. It was clear to her that Autumn had remembered when she mentioned she wished to take revenge on her father, for he was the one who started her horrible treatment when he sold her off in the first place. “You will be Queen of Darkness Realm, and you will be free from their rules, so you can return the favour to those who have treated you badly in the past. You will be the one to decide the fate of Paige and Seth, as well as Nikki. Just like you will choose the fate of Dean and anyone else at Darkness Realm” added Autumn revealing she planned on making Emma the queen of the land she had called home for so many years.   
.  
“Hello father” spoke Emma once she had made her way over to him. He looked surprised to see her, especially since he was told that she had been sold on once again, only to find she was standing before him, no longer a slave but a free woman who appeared to have been treated well. “You wonder why I stand before you now as a free high lady rather that a lowly slave?” asked Emma seeing her father nod. She smiled at him, she knew he was aware the family he had sold her to, had sold her on to the then Princess Paige. She had to admit she had Paige to thank for some things. “I was sold on to Princess Paige of Darkness Realm when that family you sold me to, no longer had any use for me. About nine months into my service with her, she freed me. Two years ago she named me her replacement if she chose not to become queen, and King Mark adopted me as his daughter. When he died Paige unfortunately became Queen, screwing up my plans. When it was discovered what I was up to. King Seth investigated and I was trailed. Under the law I was banished, if I ever return then I will be sentenced to death by Queen Paige” explained Emma, her anger once again showing through, she knew that Prince Andy was on the hit list for when she was queen. 

A few weeks later seen the plan that the trio had made in motion. They had used Charlotte to lure Summer from Darkness Realm, she had travelled back to Angel Kingdom with a few soldiers and Lacey to free Charlotte, unwittingly walking into a trap and their own end. Upon arrival to their former home they were met with the guards of the kingdom and arrested, taken to the dungeons and left there. The soldiers they had travelled with, were put to death after the two former princesses were placed in their cells. Autumn had made herself known to them not long after, knowing they knew what their fate was to be. She also knew they both wanted to know what happened to Charlotte. 

“My sisters. It’s so good to see you again. Especially you Summer who was abounded by our father on the boarders of Darkness Realm years before. I honestly though you had been killed. Until I saw you at King Mark’s funeral. It would have been better if you had died that day, as it would have save me trouble and you the pain” said Autumn standing before the cells her two younger sisters were in. “Charlotte is in her grave by the way. Buried alive. You two are an essential part of my plan, you see now that I have you Winter, your husband wont be far behind, especially when you don’t return. Upon arrival he will be executed. Where as you two will be share the same punishment as our mother should have suffered all those years ago. Darkness Realm will be no better off. I plan to put Emma on the throne, once I have taken the city. She will decide the fates of Paige, Seth, Dean and Viktor and of course Nikki. Such a shame you two will not live to see our beloved cousin fall” added Autumn revealing what she had planned and that she had no intention of sparing anyone who had offended her over the years. 

“You are to be put to death tomorrow at nine. In front of the kingdoms residents. After we shall send a message to Darkness Realm. Informing them of your demise” spoke Jack, standing next to his wife, he knew that the residents would try and save the two princesses, and also had a for it. He had threatened everyone of them with the same fate if they should try and help the two girls. “No one is going to save you now girls. Not Jimmy, Dean or any other love interest either of you have had in the past. There is no escape this time” added Jack, making sure neither of them had hope that they would survive the entire thing. He knew if they had hope they would try and escape and warn Darkness Realm of what was to come. He knew he had succeeded when both girls looked at each other and walked away from the barred door. He smiled at his wife before leading her from the dungeons. He knew she was to send a message to Darkness Realm before they executed Summer and Winter before the kingdoms residents. 

In Darkness Realm, Paige and Seth were in the throne room for the monthly hearing. Both of them listened to the problems that each resident had and tried their best to find a suitable solution for them. Prince Andy had joined the kingdom permanently and was now on the guard, along with his warriors four. He had also accepted that AJ was happily married and accepted her offer of being friends the way they had been many years before. He smiled at the queen who he stood before, although he was aware both king and queen would be safe he still stood guard ready to hold back the residents if the time called for it. It was then that Paige suddenly took her seat on the throne, a hand over her heart as she had a pained look on her face. It was clear to Seth that her magic was once again working in some way. 

“What do you see my Queen?” asked Seth after walking her from the throne room. He knew whatever it was, had to be serious as she had yet to speak or even acknowledge she was no longer in the throne room. He softly kissed her cheek, starting to fear the worst. It wasn’t long before Jimmy, Dean, Prince Andy, The Warriors Four and Nikki along with Viktor joined them. Roman too appeared taking his job as Nikki’s protector very seriously. “Paige, please tell me or any of us what you see. You are started to scare me” added Seth when she didn’t answer, he really was beginning to fear the worst was going to happen. 

“Summer and Lacey, they walked it to a trap set for them by Autumn, Jack and Emma. They are to executed tomorrow morning. In the same manor in which there mother was sentenced before she fled. They seek vengeance on those who have offended them in the past or are users of magic” whispered Paige, seeing the look that Jimmy gave her when she said that Lacey was going to be put to death, she knew he would go after her although he would be unsuccessful as the city is a day and a half ride away. “Even if you go Jimmy you wont be able to save her or Summer, although you will meet the same fate upon arrival at Angel Kingdom” added Paige directly to the man in question, he smiled at her and carefully took the queen in his arms, hugging her. He gently kissed her forehead after, holding her at arms length. 

“You know that I will go any way. Whether I face death or not, Lacey is my wife. I will not abandon her when she needs me, I have to do something. But Dark Sorceress, Queen of Darkness Realm I will take the gift of your warning and kindness with me, even if it is to my grave. You are a wonderful Queen, who not only granted me forgiveness when I followed King Kane in to battle those years ago but for allowing me to stay in your lands. But you also gave a close friend of mine someone to love and the family he always spoke about having” spoke Jimmy looking into the eyes of the queen. He knew all to well she and the remaining of the once bandits would try and stop him from going. “There is no need to be upset my queen or any of you my friends. I am not running towards my fate but to my wife, either way I would be lost. Goodbye my friends, my King and my Queen” added Jimmy before leaving them, he knew he would never see them again but he also knew without Lacey at his side then he couldn’t continue on. 

“They are going to attack this realm. Emma will help them into the city. They mean to bring death to the capital. We are her targets, along with Dean, Nikki, Viktor and the Wyatt’s. She will place Emma as the queen and ruler our realm” whispered Paige, she knew it was going to happen sooner or later and that their death’s were likely to be in a brutal way, it was Winter after all. The woman had inherited her father’s mean streak along with his personality and cruelness. She also knew as Seth did that it would mean they would have to double the watch at the realm and city boarders to make sure that they didn’t get in the city to carry out their plan. 

“I will send word to the Wyatt’s they settled near the boarders of the realm. In the quiet plot of land” replied Seth, he smiled when Paige carefully walked over to him. He wrapped her in his arms shortly after, knowing all to well that she would worry until they had a sign of some sort. He also knew she would seek council from the people she trusted more than anything but had also left her and Viktor alone, her parents and brother Konnor. “We will get through this Paige, we all will. They don’t know what happens if you die before your time. They don’t know about the consequences” added Seth remembering the curse that was to come to any of those who would be responsible for her death. 

“I know but that doesn’t mean they wont do what they have planned. If they do come then Freya wont be safe. I do not wish her to be here, if they are to come, just like it would be a bad idea to keep Anna and Katerina here. I don’t want them to be here if they happen to be successful in what they have planned. They are classed as royalty thrust would be put to death along with us” cried Paige, revealing she feared for the safety of her daughter and that of her nieces. She knew if fate should be in favour of Autumn and Jack then it would be certain death for anyone considered royalty of the realm. 

“I will send word to Bright-Blade and Eprea as soon as possible. I promise you sister. If it should come to that, neither one of the princesses will be in the realm. They will be safe and hidden. I know like Seth does you fear for them. It is your mothers instincts to protect. They wont be here, I will make arrangements” spoke Viktor in reply, he knew how much Paige feared for the young princesses, one of them was just a few months old, where the other was two and five. They were too young to understand what was likely to happen. As he walked away he had tears in his own eyes at what might happen, and that Emma was helping the royal couple of Angel Kingdom, she was going to have to stand there and watch what they are doing just so she herself could be queen and get her own vengeance. 

The next day, Autumn, Jack and Emma stood in the capital of Angel Kingdom’s town square, watching as the residents gathered wondering what was to happen. Emma had been informed what was going to happen, although she was unsure about it, she reassured herself it was all in the name of justice. That there was a good reason why Autumn and Jack were sentencing their own family to death. Jack stood in front of the two woman, on the stage where both Summer and Autumn would meet their fates, ready to explain to the people of the kingdom why they had been asked to be there. He knew this would at least satisfy his wife for the time being and allow her to continue to make plans to go against Darkness Realm, both of them unaware that Paige and Seth were aware of what they were planning. 

“People of Angel Kingdom. You have been asked here today, to witness the execution of Princess Summer and Princess Winter. They have been found guilty of plotting to overthrow your Queen. As well as betraying her and fleeing from arrest. They are here by sentenced to death by decapitation” proudly spoke King Jack, taking hold of his queens hand and that of Emma and walking the pair of the stage to the place that had been set up for them, so they could watch from a safe distance. Both Summer and Lacey were harshly pulled on to the stage by soldiers of the kingdom. Both of them recognising their executioner, as one from Darkness Realm and both knew their death’s would be quick and painless as possible. It wasn’t long before Lacey was taken off the stage again, especially when she tried to set Summer free, she knew that her sister wanted to tell Queen Paige’s protector something when she returned to the realm, yet here they were about to die and without Summer telling the man how she truly felt and with Lacey herself being able to tell her husband how much she loved him, one last time. 

Summer stood before the people of the kingdom she once called home. She could tell they had no choice but to be there and watch as she and her sister were killed. She could also see that they weren’t happy about it and if they could stop it then they would. She knew there was no stopping it, so she stood in the stage, taking on final breath, before speaking to the people that were there in attendance and to her oldest sister and queen of the kingdom. 

“Good people of Angel Kingdom. I have come here to die. According to the law I must submit myself to the Queen, my sister. I pray that whatever offence I have committed against my sister the Queen or King Jack, will be forgiven with my death. I therefore submit to death with a good will. I only ask that you have mercy on my soul and that I maybe pardoned by you all for the offensives I may have committed in my life” spoke Summer with confidence, she knew what Autumn wanted was for her to be hateful and angry at her for the death sentence she was given. “I only ask that you forgive the queen for my death and that of Lacey. And that I shall finally find my peace” added Summer she knew that Paige would know of her death and that Jimmy would no doubt be on his way, she only wished she had someone who loved her in that way. 

“My lady, forgive me for what I must do” said the executioner, he had worked for King Mark on several occasions but never once had he executed a high lady or any lady for that matter. Yet here he was year later about to behead a princess. He was surprised when she nodded and gave him a small pouch of coins. He watched as she knelt down moving her hair aside. She was putting her fear of death aside and willing accepting her fate, showing her sister who had sentenced her to this end forgiveness and bravery for what was to become of her. “Boy! Fetch my sword” shouted the executioner, wishing to put the princess at ease, then with on swig on his sword, he ended her suffering. Bowing his head down for the now perished princess. He heard Lacey scream out and being to cry at the loss of her sister, knowing that she was next. When she was once again dragged upon the stage she looked at the blood pool on the wood and then over to Emma, Queen Autumn and King Jack. She smiled sadly as she remembered the times where she and Summer were happy, even when Autumn had tried to humiliate them in front of as many people as she could. 

“Like Summer, I have come here to die. As I have been sentenced by the law and by my own sister Queen Autumn. Unlike Summer I do not ask for forgiveness. As like her I have done nothing wrong other than search for my own happiness. I do not ask for pardon of the offensive I have committed as I have not committed any. I am innocent of all charges, like my dear younger sister Summer was and always will be. We die not at the hands of this good executioner who is only doing his job, but at the hands of a loveless queen and her merciless king” spoke Autumn refusing to ask for forgiveness, she admired Summer for being brave and willingly accepting her fate. “I pray, that you my sister and your husband are punished for the sins you have committed in the past and for the future ones. As I hope Emma shall also pay for what she has done to offend my cousin Queen Paige and King Seth” added Lacey wishing that she could have said she loved her husband one last time and Summer was able to Dean the truth on how she really felt for him. “I am not afraid to die, for I shall be remembered thrust I shall live forever just like Princess Summer will. You however my sister, your name will be lost with time as will that of Emma and Jack unless you change your course of action. I will not ask for you forgiveness as I know it useless, and I will accept that my death” finally finished Lacey, kneeling down before the people of the real and just behind the pool of Summer’s blood, tears in her eyes. 

“My Lady, I hope you shall find your younger sister again, and your kind soul will guide those who shall miss you” said the executioner, moving a piece of her hair and accepting the coins she gave him as payment. He knew he himself would suffer. As he had been given instruction by King Jack to make the two ladies suffer, yet he had ended Summer’s life quickly and with as little pain as possible, he also had the same intention of doing the same with Lacey. It was then that he noticed a piece of folded paper, he nodded to the young lady. While also noticing a man the same age as Lacey attempting to get to her. “My sword boy!” shouted the executioner, watching as Lacey mouthed I love you. To the man that was trying to get her. Like Summer, which a strike of his sword her ended her misery and suffering that had been caused at the hands of her own sister. He once again bowed his head before leaving the stage and taking of the man. Quickly giving him the folded piece of paper and apologising for what he had done. Jimmy fell to his knee’s at what had happened, he knew the letter was addressed to Paige when he read the first line. 

“My queen, Paige. I ask you not to save me from the death that you have foreseen. Instead show me your great generosity and allow me to die at your hand rather than suffer the pain of the death that I am sure to endure at the hands of Autumn and Jack. I wish for you instead to take my life with your own hand, and for you to receive the letter from my now deceased wife. I wish you well my Queen and to you all in Darkness Realm. I promise you we shall all see each other again” spoke Jimmy while on his knee’s unsure of how he was going to continue, it wasn’t long before Jack and Autumn stood before him. He only stood up and looked at them, knowing they would ask him to do something. He soon look to his own hands where the paper from Lacey was. To his amazement it disappeared confirming to him that Paige had heard his plea. 

“Bow or kneel for you King and Queen” said Emma, she could see the hurt within his eyes, she could see the pain that he was feeling, yet she chose to act like she had never met him or even knew who he was. She had chosen her side back at Darkness Realm now she was confirming that she was not going to turn back no matter how much both Viktor and Paige wished for her to. “They are your Queen and King, show some respect to them and kneel or bow. It is the law” added Emma, a little bit of frustration showing through, the anger of Autumn and Jack clearly displayed upon their features. 

“I recognise no Queen but Paige. As for showing respect, when the lady Autumn and lord Jack do something to earn then I shall show it. Until such time they are to be treated like everyone else. As for the law, it is whatever they decided it to be. Neither Summer or Lacey did anything to you other than being alive and having the love of the people. I know you are to sentence me to a long and painful death, hence why I asked my great queen to take the letter written by Lacey from me and when the time comes end my life quickly. She accepted as I no longer process the letter. But I do have this for Emma” replied Jimmy giving the neatly folded paper to Emma, and willingly holding his hands out to be arrested. He knew his end would be a brutal one and was thankful for Paige granting his wish. 

Back in Darkness Realm, Paige was in the throne room with her friends and former bandits, as well as her brother and sister-in-law. On the table they all sat around was the letter in Lacey’s hand writing. She had also yet to inform them that both Summer and Lacey were now gone and Jimmy had also joined them. She had obeyed to his wish and before his pain got to much for him to bare she used the spell her father had taught her years prior. And made her promise not use unless it was the only way to end the suffering. 

“Summer and Lacey were executed by beheading earlier today. And Paige ended Jimmy’s suffer at his own request, so that he didn’t have to endure the long and painful death in which Autumn and Jack had planned for him. He gave her the signal just half an hour ago. He only wished to be showed her kindness and end it for him before it got to bad” spoke Viktor informing each of them that Summer, Lacey and Jimmy were not going to be returning to them. It was that AJ wrapped her arms around Dean, noticing her was about to cry. He accepted her hug at least thankful he had the people he did around him. He only wished he could have made things work with Summer or that he had followed Paige’s advise and told Summer how he felt for her. Roman picked up the letter and began to read it out loud. 

“My Dearest Friends, 

By the time you read this, both myself and Summer will already be gone. There are so many things we wished to have said and done, before our ends. But now due to Autumn’s actions we will not be able to do such things. I know Jimmy will come after to me and more than likely meet the same end as Summer and Myself now face. 

Dean, Summer had been wanting to tell you something for so long, but never did due to the way she hurt you. She wanted to tell you that she loved you dearly, she didn’t realise just how much she loved you until she hurt you and thrust lost you. I hope that you can forgive her for the way she hurt you now that she is no longer here. 

Paige, Seth. Autumn and Jack maybe the king and queen of Angel Kingdom. But they are not mine or Summer’s, to be honest they are not anyone’s. The people only stay here out of fear of what will happen if they leave. You two will always be the royal couple that the both of us will always obey to. You saved us on so many occasions, amoung others. I wish now that you two will not meet the same fate, without you two Darkness Realm our true home will be lost and thrust the other three kingdoms in Bright-Blade, Eprea and Helmsley will be reduced to war. You are the ones keeping the peace. 

None of you can let war take over everything. You are the only people who can make sure that the good and pure line of magic carries on. So I say to you send the young Princesses Freya, Anna and Katarina away from Darkness Realm, Autumn plans on attacking with the help of Emma and leaving her in charge of the fates of all of you reading this letter. She intends of causing the maximum amount of damage and the highest death toll possible. Her first priority are the Wyatt’s. She intends on killing them by burning them alive as any practitioner of magic should be. She intends on showing now mercy to anyone she is targeting. 

I hope you all find your happiness, if you haven’t already. As well as find it each of your hearts to forgive us for any past mistakes we have made that has ended in one of you getting hurt. Goodbye to all of you and we will all meet each other again, if not in this life then the next. 

Lacey (Winter) with Summer” read Roman smiling slight at what he had read, she knew she and Summer were going to die and used what time she had left to write them a letter apologising for anything each of them had done to hurt either of them, and telling Dean what Summer could never bring herself to day to him. He knew that Viktor, Paige, Nikki and Seth would take the warning of sending the three young princesses away before it was too late. It had now become obvious that they were not going to escape the fates that awaited them.


	6. Capture of the Queen

A couple of weeks later, seen the three princesses settling in to Eprea Empire, Brie and Daniel had agreed to keep the three safe and hidden for as long as needed. King Daniel and Prince Brock had also convinced Brie to allow them to rally the soldiers and help Darkness Realm so that the three princesses had a home to return to. So that Brie and Brock still had their sister at the end of this. He knew as anyone did that the peace between the kingdoms would fall apart with Darkness Realm. They had done so much to make sure that the current peace was not to fall apart like the other ones had. King Mark had left the task of keeping it the same to Paige and Seth who in turn were doing everything they could to make sure it stayed in the peaceful times they now had. 

Darkness Realm, Bright-Blade, Eprea Empire and Helmsley Kingdom all came together the day after the deaths of Summer, Lacey and Jimmy to celebrate their lives and to have a small funeral ceremony for them. It was then that Daniel had informed King Seth that he and Brock planned to rally the troops of Eprea and join them if it come to a battle, since Paige had showed mercy on the soldiers years before by giving them hope that they would not suffer King Kane’s wrath. It was their way of repaying the favour. Both men were unaware that it was already too late for the some of them that were at the celebration, and what awaited them. Just three days after the death of Summer, Lacey and Jimmy, Queen Autumn, King Jack and Emma along with an entire army had began their journey towards Darkness Realm. They knew from Emma that Paige was the sorceress and thrust weren’t expecting safe passage through the forest. 

They had arrived at the boarders of the realm four days later with most of their army still intact. They had also found the Wyatt’s residents and had burnt the three of them at the stake in front of the other people near by, Autumn knew all to well that Paige could feel the pain of those she killed while in the boarders of Darkness Realm. Bray had warned Autumn and Jack of what would happen if Paige was to die before her time, and the curse that would be place on the ones responsible for her death. He knew they would not listen and that Emma was not aware of it. It was now the ones from Angel Kingdom were on their way to the main city, for now they had taken up residency in one of the small villages. Autumn hating the fact that the place was more advanced that her own kingdom as it had streets, complete with pavements to walk on, lights and roads. Emma was away from the rest, wondering what was to happen, when she looked up she was surprised to see the ghost of Konnor stood before.

“Emma, please stop this. The woman before me now is not the one I come to call sister, the one before me know has lost her way and is blinded by vengeance and hurt. You can not stand before me and say you understand the reason why Jimmy was tortured to the point he asked Paige to end his life, or why Autumn put her own two sisters to death” spoke Konnor, he was convinced like Viktor and Paige was that she had only lost her way, thrust she could still do what was right before it was too late, to go back and change it. Emma stood there bewilder for a few minutes before the figures of Queen Michelle and King Mark also appeared, she only ever seen pictures of Michelle so never got to know the woman in person. 

“You can choose Emma, the fate of what happens is down to you. You can carry on down this road and bring death and suffering to a realm that has shown you kindness and love. You can betray the people who still have faith in you and hope that you will return or you can prove them right and show the real you. You fate does not have to be the same as Autumn and Jack, you are not as cold and heartless as they are” spoke Mark, like the others not understanding why she would turn her back on them, and why she would try and murder his daughter for no apparent reason other than jealousy, he could no longer see the woman that he had called once called daughter or had become a princess of the realm. 

“We can not make you choose Emma. But that doesn’t mean we will not be here the entire time with Lacey, Summer and Jimmy to watch over you. For the moment you do not have blood on your hands, but that all changes if you lead Autumn into the main city. Anyone who dies are her hand then will be on you” said Michelle. She had watched Emma from her place as she was brought to Darkness Realm, and had slowly lost faith in the woman when she started to believe she was the rightful queen rather than her daughter that actual heir. “Nobody can choose the path you take for you, the choice is yours alone. Just remember once you have chosen there is no turning back because you changed your mind, there is no doing over and to those who are hurt or killed, no forgiveness or mercy” added Michelle, she like Paige was a powerful sorceress who only wished to protect her family and see them happy, she had watched as Konnor fell in love and had his own daughter, how Viktor grew to love Princess Nikki and even adopted her daughter as his own, and how Paige found her king through the spell she had cast. 

“I have chosen a side. I never forgot where I came from or the people I was forced to leave behind. My mind is made up. I choose to stay on my current course. I don’t care for forgiveness off those who suffer or perish. I betray no one when I stay on this path, but betray myself, Autumn and Jack if I change my mind. Summer and Winter died because they broke the law of Angel Kingdom, Jimmy suffered the death of any bandit who had committed offences to the previous king. They got what they deserved as did the Wyatt’s” replied Emma, watching as the figure of Jimmy appeared holding the hand of Summer and Lacey. 

“You betrayed us, Paige, Seth, Viktor. All those who loved you in this realm, all because you could not be queen. You found out if you murdered Paige that the throne would go to her next of kin. Viktor thrust that would make Nikki queen. None of them have done anything to you, now you are condemning them to the same fate we suffered. A queen you may become Emma, but a cruel and heartless one who can not see beyond her own desire will be your legacy” spoke Summer, thanked Paige and Seth for doing the ceremony where they could join their loved ones and be able to come back as ghost whenever they please. 

“You know Emma, that Paige is the only true Queen of this realm. The residents wont take kindly to a new one being put on the throne if their previous one is murdered. You also know the curse Bray spoke of is true. He has no reason to lie plus he had a connection to Paige, she never broke it until you, Autumn and Jack killed him. You only anger and hurt the queen, bring war to her peaceful lands and forget you too are a user of magic and thrust are condemning yourself to death by helping Autumn and Jack” spoke Jimmy reminding her that she too knows how to use magic due to Paige teaching her how to. He also knew that Autumn was only keeping her around for her own purpose. All of them disappeared after that, knowing that their attempts to convince Emma had most likely failed and that the others they loved would soon join them in death. 

Paige had used her magic to make sure that Eprea Empire and the remaining two didn’t get involved in this war. She knew all to well how it was going to end and at least wanted to save the residents of those kingdom the same loss that was sure to happen in her own kingdom. She knew like Seth did that when they said goodbye to their baby daughter they were not going to live to see her again. They knew they were going to die and that the Wyatt’s were already gone. It was just going to be hard to see what happened to the residents of Darkness Realm and the people they loved as well as the realm itself. Seth was all to well with the death of himself and his wife the realm would end up either going into despair or ending up in a middle of a war. 

“I want to thank you Paige. You saw what is coming and have used your magic to make sure my brother and brother in law can’t get through the forest. So they don’t meet the same fate as we are too. You are saving them even if that means you never see Freya again” spoke Nikki from behind Paige in Princess Freya room, she knew Paige missed her daughter as she herself was missing her own. “I know you miss her Paige. I miss Anna every day. I also know you dread what will happen to all three girls” added Nikki, she wished so much her sister in Paige would be able to tell her if the girls would be happy or not. It wasn’t long before she hugged Paige knowing that all she wanted was for her own daughter to grow up safely and for herself and Seth to be there to watch her. Yet it appears as if they will be watching from their places in death rather than actually being there in person. 

“I wish so much that I could change our own fates, so that you and Viktor could be there for Anna, so you can see your family again, so that I could be with Seth and watch as our daughter grows up and becomes her own person. I wish I could have known it was a trap that Summer and Lacey were going to, I would have stopped them, then maybe Dean would have been able to tell her the truth instead of being so heartbroken that he has lost her, without telling her just how he loved her” replied Paige, feeling like she had failed as a sorceress and as a queen. She knew that war was in their land and that it was only a matter of time before it was over and that she and the people she loved that were still in the castle were going to be dead by the end of it. She just refused to tell each of them how and also what she foresaw for one of them. “Can you get Roman for me please?” asked Paige, Nikki nodded before leaving the room and coming in the room a few minutes later, she left the room soon after deciding it would be better to wait outside of it with Dean. 

“My Queen” said Roman letting her known he was there since she was looking out of the window. He smiled at her when she turned to face him, seeing the tear tracks down her cheeks and more tears in her eyes waiting to fall, making them sparkle. He could see that what she had seen had effected her more than any of them original thought. He also knew she had seen how each of them were to meet there end, although she wouldn’t tell them how they were going to, he also knew from what she said that some of them survive. 

“My versions allow me to see when someone can survive their fate. You Roman have a chance at survival, when Emma asks for some to join her, take Galina and do it. It will spare your lives. It doesn’t matter what I do, or what Dean, Seth and Nikki do, we are all doomed. There is no escaping what is going to happen. Just please promise me you will survive, if not for me then for Galina for all that you love” replied Paige, revealing there was a chance that he could survive the entire thing. It was then that it dawned on Roman what she was asking him to do, she was asking him to surrender to Emma when the time came instead of fighting with his friends. “You must Roman, AJ and Punk also have a chance to survive they already know and have agreed to do it when the time comes, do not force to me to use my magic on you” added Paige knowing he was going to argue back with her. He nodded soon after. 

The next day come around quickly, Emma was now determined more than ever that she was going to be queen, and that she had never changed sides, she was born in Angel kingdom so she always found the ones there as her true leaders even if they were heartless and crawl. She knew she would have to come face to face with Paige eventually only this time she would be the one who made the decisions rather than the one who was a victim of them. She knew she would get her revenge. It wasn’t long before Autumn and Jack joined her. 

“I believe Paige already knows that we are here. She would have already sent her daughter, along with Katarina and Anna away from here. However I am unsure if they would have gone with them. I have also been doing research on this curse that would be put on the one who kills both Paige and Seth before their time” spoke Emma upon their arrival, she smiled at them wondering what they would make to the fact that the three princesses were no longer in the realm, although she was unsure if there was anything they would have done to the three girls. “The curse states that those responsible for the untimely death of the king and queen where there isn’t an heir to replace them, then they shall see everything they have built fall and will be cursed with seeing their loved ones perish unable to join them until they had been forgiven by the king and queen of Darkness Realm. They would also be responsible for the fall of the great realm” added Emma revealing what she had found out about the curse. She could see that it didn’t really bother Jack that much. 

“Our troops have already stormed the main city and have captured the occupants of the palace. Queen Paige, King Seth, Dean Ambrose, Viktor, Nikki, Roman, Galina, Punk and AJ Lee. There is no sign of the princesses but as you said they probably sent them away for their own safety” replied Autumn knowing that she had won so far, they now had Paige in their grasp and wasn’t about to let go. “Start planning what you wish to do with them Emma, their fate is in your hand, unless you do not wish to do anything with them, in which case we have a few ideas” added Autumn smiling at the some of the sadistic ideas that she had come up with just to eliminate her own cousin as she had done with both of her younger sisters and her brother in law. 

“I lived in this realm for a few years Autumn. I can not ignore something like that curse. So I hand their fates over to you, but first I shall ask them to surrender and come quietly, those who do please spare” spoke Emma in reply, watching as the queen in which she answered to nod her head in agreement. Emma walked up to the doors front of the castle where she seen the ones being held captive on, standing looking over the balcony, they each knew why she had come and also knew what they would do. Paige had made it clear to the three of them if they were given a chance to surrender then do it as it would mean saving their lives rather than joining the rest of them in a fate that would more than likely be bloody and gruesome. Emma looked to each of them, knowing that they were unlikely to do as she was asking them thrust condemning themselves to death. 

“I do not come here to apologise for what I have chosen to do. I come here to ask you to surrender, it will save your lives as Autumn and Jack have promise to let you live. If you don’t surrender however your fate will be in their hands. Autumn and Jack will trail and sentence each of you, both of them will decide how your should be executed” shouted Emma so that each other them could hear her, she smiled slightly when Roman, AJ and Punk nodded and left the others, coming down to the main door, she knew they were surrendering but didn’t understand why, after all they were effectively turning their back on their King and Queen as well as their friends and family. She watched as Galina joined them, like the three of them were taken away so she was no longer in view of the ones still in captivity in the palace. It was then that Autumn and Jack appeared. 

“People of Darkness Realm, Paige is no longer your Queen as Seth is no longer your king. From now on you answer to Emma as your queen. As her first rule as queen she hands the fate of these in the palace over to us. They will be trailed tomorrow morning” shouted Jack knowing he was not the king in this realm, he also noticed how the people of the realm didn’t seem to be listening to what he was saying. It was then they slowly began to move aside, revealing Emma’s ex-husband Sami, Prince Andy and the Warriors Four. Emma stood with the royal couple of Angel Kingdom and smiled at Sami knowing that he didn’t have the faintest idea of what was going on. She could also tell by looking at him, Andy and the Warriors four that they were worried about what was happening. 

“These people recognise no queen but Paige. They will only take orders from her or King Seth. In there absences from Princess Nikki and Prince Viktor. You are none of them and never will be” spoke Sami standing before the three of them, it was then Emma signalled for something. She smiled when he was arrested. “If you are to sentence me to death then fine, but I go with a smile on my lips knowing that I was killed defending the one and true queen of this realm” spoke Sami knowing from Emma’s expression that she was going to sentence him to death out of vengeance for him asking for an annulment of their marriage and for giving evidence against her. He knew if it was Emma deciding his fate then she would make it as painful as possible. 

“Well you are at it guards, arrest Andy there” spoke Emma, watching as he too was placed in cuffs. Much to the despair of the remaining members of the Warriors Four. “You may go with a smile on your lips Sami, but will Andy there. I want answers from the pair of you, you will either give them to me willingly or you will suffer until you do” added Emma revealing why she had them arrested and what she wanted from the pair of them. She knew one day she would win and get what she wanted. “Unless the four of you wish to join them in their punishment I suggest you keep quiet” said Emma directly to the Warriors Four, smiling when they looked at each other. She knew that the people of the realm would eventually accept her as their queen even if they were reluctant to do so.


	7. Curse of Darkness

The Warriors Four had decided since they were not to share the same fate as the Queen in which they follow or their leader then they may as well try something that will help them as best they could. In the late hours of the night, the Warriors four met with Punk and Roman trying to come up with a way that would free the royal family and their friends from the fate they were sure to face. Roman and Punk also explained although they were reluctant to follow the orders they were given by Paige, she had told them to surrender so that they would survive. They were also planning on free Sami from the dungeons, as well as once again rallying the troops of Darkness Realm to fight for their freedom and for their Queen. They were all to aware that if Paige was to fall along with Viktor then the only members of the bloodline to be left would be Katarina and Freya. 

Sami had been tortured during the night, much to the dismay of Andy who had to listen to his screams of agonising pain and see the state he was in when he was put back in their shared cell. Andy was kind enough to attend to the wounds of his friend as best he could, noticing that his finger nails had been ripped out and that at least his wrist had been broken. He felt for the other man knowing he too would be suffering the same fate, when all they had done was look out for the person they showed most loyalty too, and warning her of what they were to face. It was a surprise to them when the guards at the gate suddenly passed out, and their cell door unlocked on it’s own. Both of them took the chance offered to them and ran, bumping into Roman, Punk and the Warriors four on the way, quickly explaining what happened to which Punk had mentioned Paige was up to something before they were caught. 

The next day at dawn Jack, Autumn and Emma stood before the palace that they were yet to enter, looking up at the ones who were trapped inside. Both of them had smiles on their faces as it had come time for the trial of each of them. They had forced the population of Capital to be there for when they hear the sentencing of each member. Emma watched as Viktor and Nikki stood together, as Dean and Seth stood either side of Paige, all five of them were looking down on the three who were to decide their fate knowing that there was no way of escaping and also knowing that Sami and Andy were not where they should be, thanks to Paige using her magic to free them. She was however unaware of what the Warriors Four, Punk and Roman had been up to and planning. 

“Residents of Darkness Realm, you are here to witness the sentencing of these people. They have been found guilty by the three of us and by the laws of our kingdom. Your King Seth and the Queen’s Protector are both former bandits as by law of Angel Kingdom they are to be put to death for treason. By decision of Emma, Princess Nikki will be sentenced to dunking for working against the future Queen and revealing her plans to Queen Paige. Also by order of Emma Prince Viktor shall be put to death by hanging. As for your former Queen Paige, she has been found guilty of witchcraft, unlawful punishment of Queen Emma and treason against Autumn and myself, as should therefore be put to death along side Seth and Dean in the pits” spoke Jack informing them of what their verdict and punishment was, he could see the people of the realm weren’t to happy. It was then that soldiers in black armour appeared, each of them armed with weaponry and targeting a member of the Angel Kingdom forces. 

“The only ones here who are guilty of anything are the three of you” said Andy revealing himself as one of the soldiers and that he was no longer in the dungeons where the three thought him to be. “Prince Viktor, Princess Nikki, Queen Protector Dean, Queen Paige and King Seth have done nothing to deserve the death sentence you have given them. Paige has only even done what is right by these people, she refused to change the punishment your father received to a crime. She banished Emma when she could have sentenced her to death out of love for her, and she let the two of you live when you killed Summer, Lacey and Jimmy” added Andy revealing that although they had done things to Paige that broke her heart or the laws of the kingdom she had let them live out of mercy for them. 

“Yes out queen has magic. But she has not harmed any of you. She has protected this realm from war, made sure everyone who lives her have freedom and peace. She like many past members of her family process magic, yet use it to help the residents of this land. To protect them from selfish and heartless people like three of you” added Sami, revealing he was the one who the troops were following, and that they would fight for their queen and royal family even if that meant each of them facing death. He promised her a long time ago that he would be there to protect her when she needed it and that as his queen he would be happy to give his life in service of what was right. “We the troops of Darkness Realm, shall here by fight and give our lives in service to our royal family, the rightful rules of out home. We stand besides Bright-Blade, Eprea Empire and Helmsley Kingdom and show our loyalty and love for our Prince, Princesses, King and Queen. But more importantly we will fight for our loved ones and friends” added Sami revealing that they would fight to protect their friends and loved ones from the ways of Angel Kingdom. 

It was then that King Sheamus revealed himself from within the crowds, as did Prince Randy from Helmsley Kingdom, he nodded towards Andy smiling that he could be here to help a friend in need. He had met Queen Paige and King Seth a few years prior and were surprised when they accepted someone as low born as himself as a Prince and treated him like one where as Queen Autumn and Jack had treated him poorly, like they were above everything and everyone they come across. King Daniel and Prince Brock also revealed themselves to be there, much to the surprise of Nikki and Paige would believed they were trapped in their own kingdom of Eprea Empire. It was then it dawned on Viktor how they were freed, there was only one person to have lived that was just as powerful as Paige is. Their mother Michelle. 

“It appears of parents, brother and cousins do not wish us to fall just yet sister” spoke Viktor working it out who it was who had reverse Paige’s magic. Paige looked over to Viktor and smiled as it dawned on her what he had meant. Even when she herself had accepted her fate, they were refusing to let any of the five on the balcony just perish without a fight of some sort. “Three different kingdoms have come together with our own to fight for what they believe in. even is that means death, they are here for you. Sami and Andy are down there showing their loyalty to you, will you not fight one last time sister? And bring peace to our realm again?” added Viktor asking questions of his own. He watched as Paige’s smile grew and Seth looked confused as to what he had meant, Dean had caught on to what he was saying and also what Paige’s smile meant. 

“Emma, if you wish to be Queen of this realm. Then so be it. But I will have war before I see this realm be reduced to the pain and suffering of Angel Kingdom. I would rather die than let these people be ruled over by someone who is blind to what is in front of them, to someone who would betray those who loved her to help those who would turn their backs on her in a heartbeat” said Paige, making her voice echo using her magic, and revealing what her smile meant. “Soldiers of Darkness Realm, I ask you to fight for your freedom and for those who are not strong enough to protect themselves, like I ask the soldiers and rules of Eprea, Helmsley and Bright-Blade to fight with us. To ensure the peace in our kingdoms last” added Paige watching as one of the soldiers began to tap a hand on their armour, the others soon followed suit. Dean turned to Paige kneeling down before her, with a small smile on his lips. 

“I, Dean Ambrose. Promise to protect you my queen until the very end. I shall follow you in to battle even if that means death. I will follow your order even if that shall mean I have to do something I do not wish to do” spoke Dean, taking the hand she offered, he knew all to well that Seth would follow Paige, and that Nikki knew how to protect herself as she had been given training by Roman at the order of Seth. Viktor her brother wouldn’t abandon her and he was still the captain of the forces. As well as Paige’s protector. Seth placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded, watching as she once again smiled and then looked to the sky, her eyes turning white. In the distance he noticed the birds were starting to come, like she was calling them to her. It was then that each of their outfits changed so they were ready for battle. Seth, Dean and Viktor were in the same amour they wore two years prior when they fought against Angel Kingdom lead by King Kane. Where as both Paige and Nikki were wearing the armoured dresses.

“Paige is not only Queen of this peaceful land but she is also the guardian of the forest and the Dark Sorceress” spoke Sami standing before his former wife not really understanding how she could fall as far she has just because she couldn’t be queen. He knew that she never really loved him but he had loved her, hence why he had asked for an annulment. “Everyone of us would follow her in to battle if that meant keeping the peace and freedom, even if that meant death. We would follow her because she asked us to not because she forced us to. Like you have done with your own soldiers” added Sami. He looked up to where his friends stood on the balcony, knowing if he was going to die then he would do so with honour and like he said to Emma the day before with a smile on his lips. Paige and Nikki both looked to Seth, he smiled at both woman and nodded before taking a deep breath. 

“Soldiers of Darkness Realm. Our peaceful home is in peril. The royal couple of Angel Kingdom and our former princess Emma have brought war to our land. They have murdered innocent people in hopes of turning our land into theirs. They invaded your homes, and sentenced us to death. Expecting us to just accept it, I stand here before you asking you to fight our home, our way of life” said Seth noticing Paige once again following his using her magic this time to make his own voice echo, he could still see the black birds heading their way, although he had yet to figure out what was happening, he knew his wife had something to do with it. The remaining four of them looked to Viktor, as he was the captain of the guard and the one who lead the soldiers in to battle alone side Sami, they though he may as well say something before they were launched in to a war again. 

“Darkness Realm. Our home and a place that has given us everything. We can not let it fall from history with all of us because of a heartless queen, her arrogant husband and a former princess who betrayed us” said Viktor noticing as Nikki, Seth and Dean did that the trees were beginning to move, he knew what Paige was doing and also knew like she did there was only one was this was going to end, either was it would be Darkness Realm to suffer. “I ask you, not as your prince, but as the captain of the guard, to hold the ground. If this be the day when Darkness Realm is to fall, then let us go out on our own terms, with splinted shields, shattered swords as we come crashing down. Let us be one and fight for everything we hold dear. So Darkness, men of Bright-Blade, of Helmsley and Eprea. Do you fight?” shouted Viktor smiling when each of them shouted Death in response to what he had said. He knew they wouldn’t abandon them now. 

Autumn gave her signal to her husband who got the soldiers ready for the battle, they still had more soldiers that the four remaining kingdoms put together, that alone but a satisfied smile on her features. It was then that Emma looked up noticing the ravens circling each of the remaining four armies, she had never seen anything like it before but had a feeling she was going to find out what it meant. It was then that a soldier was the back of the army appeared, he looked rough like he had been in a battle of his own, he whispered something to Autumn and Jack, both of which appeared to worried. When the looked towards the balcony they had noticed that the five up there were no longer there. Instead they were with Sami, Andy and the rest of the Darkness Realm forces. 

“You wished to bring war to my land Autumn, to eradicate what I stood for, what these people believe in, then I will use all of my power against you. So that I may allow these people to keep on living peacefully, even if I perish, I can be damn sure I will take as many of you with me as possible. If you want to leave then you have to prove you mean what you say, for until you do I will not keep the animals within the forest at bay. If you choose to carry on down this path, then I will release both the dark and the light magic, and make sure neither of you harm another living soul, innocent or otherwise” spoke Paige revealing she was no longer keeping the creatures of the forest at bay, that they were now freely roaming around ready to attack if need be. 

A few hours later seen the war between the kingdom under way. Autumn as to be expected was trying to hide, she had Emma with her. Nikki was determined she was going to catch the said Queen one way or another. Roman was protecting her even if they were on the battle field. Seth was currently in battle with King Jack, neither of them willing to yield although Jack had a way to force Seth to do so, it was just getting hold of the woman in question. Viktor and Sami along with Andy had lead Darkness Realm’s forces in to battle like before as free men, Princes Randy and Brock along with King’s Sheamus and Daniel had followed keeping to their promise of one day returning the favour to the queen for her kindness years before hand. Dean was staying close to Paige in order to stay true to his promise of protecting her. He smiled when she used her magic creating a fire phoenix. Sending it towards the soldiers that opposed them and making sure no house was burnt by the flame. 

It was then that one of Jack’s loyal servants Fandango seen his chance to strike, quickly taking hold of the dark queen, where as Tyler Breeze got hold of Dean. Fandango drove his sword through the lower abdomen of Paige, seeing as she dropped the weapon she had hold off. Dean saw what happened and tried to fight out of the grip of Tyler Breeze wish only to get to his queen. He watched as she was pulled back to her feet by the same man who had mortally wounded her, and how both of them were pulled to where King Seth and Jack were in the midst of a duel. He seen that Nikki and Viktor had also been caught. When Paige looked around the battle field as they walked through it, she noticed that Sami had fallen with Emma standing over him smiling, she had spotted at least two of the warriors four were injured, and that many of the realm’s as well as those who came from the other three kingdoms had perished. It wasn’t long before she fell once again, she could feel her body grow weaker with every step she took. It was only this time she heard the voice of her husband. 

“Paige” shouted Seth, when he seen her fall to the ground. He noticed Viktor had broken free of his bounds and was now running towards Jack. Roman had stayed with Nikki like Dean had done with Paige. At Viktor’s signal Seth ran over to his wife and queen, gently taking her into his arms. He moved her hand, seeing the bleeding wound and knowing as he was sure did, that she wasn’t going to make it. “I love you Paige. Please don’t go….. don’t leave me alone. Our daughter needs her mother, like I need you” said Seth when he pulled her upon to his lap, holding both of her hands in his and wishing there was something he could do to save her from this. Paige smiled up at him, removing one of her hands from Seth’s and taking hold of Dean’s. 

“I love you too Seth, but my fate was always going to be the same no matter which path we chose. Freya is going to lose me and I don’t want her to lose you to” said Paige, a single tears falling from her eyes as she thought of her daughter, she wished so much she could be there for her, and to watch her grow but she knew that wasn’t going to happen. “Thank you, both of you…. For being here with me and for saving me that day in the forest. For being there when I needed you two so much. I’m sorry … that it had to end like this …… I …….” whispered Paige as she struggled to breath, Seth felt her hand go heavy in his own knowing that she had lost her battle to survive, he let his tears fall as he placed her hand over her chest, softly kissing her one last time as he closed her eyes for the final time. He walked over to where Fandango was, before engaging in a sword fight with him. 

“Always my queen, I will be at your side. I shall protect Seth as best I can for you. Sleep well Queen of Darkness” spoke Dean before placing her hand with the other and going over to help Nikki out and keeping an eye on Seth. She knew by the glum expression and the way Viktor held a hand over his heart that Paige had fallen. Plus Seth’s sudden burst of anger was a good give away for what had happened. She held her head down for a few seconds before going to find Emma, at this point she held a lot of anger for the woman especially since most of this was because of her and the fact she just couldn’t let the past stay in the past. She smiled when she found Emma with Autumn, both of them looked shocked to see her alive, yet appeared to be happy she was there with them. 

“You are no Queen Autumn, you never will be. Just like Emma, this entire war is because you couldn’t let the past be the past. Because of you my husband has lost his only remaining sibling, a child has loving mother. Seth is now without his wife and this realm is without their Queen and friend” shouted Nikki her anger showing through as she drew her weapon. She watched as Emma attempted to use magic and how the other woman failed to do so. Again Nikki smiled knowing what it was. “Paige taught you to use the magic, with her death you have lost your connection to it. And I’m doing this for Paige, Summer, Lacey and everyone of my friends that have died because of the two of you or at your hands” added Nikki, before launching herself at the two woman, catching the pair of them of guard. She knew she was outnumbered but didn’t care as long as their was a little bit of vengeance for what they had done. Autumn was in a one in one battle with Nikki when Emma, slid a sword she found across the other woman’s through watching as she looked surprised and fell to the ground in a lifeless slump. 

It was then that the ground shook. Neither woman knowing what had happened until Jack appeared, he had a smile on his lips as he grabbed hold of both women’s hand dragging them from the castle as it began to collapse. When the entered the courtyard in front of the castle Emma seeing the lifeless body of Paige, she was lying in the arms of Seth, and had Dean resting on her legs like he was asleep. She knew someone had placed them like it, like she noticed Nikki’s body had been brought out of the castle by Andy, she had been place with Viktor and had Roman near by where as Sami was placed between the six of them and the others who had fallen were around them. It was a surprise to the three of Jack, Autumn and Emma when AJ appeared, standing before each of them, tears in her eyes. She didn’t flick when she took a dagger and plunged it into Emma’s heart. 

“You didn’t care for what happened to the people I love in this realm. Or the people who loved you. You thought you could just walk away after starting this war that has resulted in the loss of our royal family. Well you are wrong Emma. Because of you and these two heartless rats, this realm is coming to it’s end. The curse was true and now it’s destroy this peaceful land” whispered AJ, not even bothering to look at the other woman as she walked away, she smiled when she noticed shackles magically appearing on both Jack and Autumn preventing them from moving and also noticing how none of the soldiers that followed the pair even attempting to help them. She knew this was the end of Darkness Realm that it would become nothing more than part of the forest now which the ruins of the cities and town in the middle of it. AJ, Punk and Galina smiled at their fallen friends before leaving the realm following Prince Andy who had survived the whole thing with his four close friends. 

“Goodbye my Dark Queen and our good friend King Seth” said Punk as they left the boarders of the city, he had made a promise to both King and Queen, that he would look after Freya with AJ if both of them should fall. As Nikki had made Daniel promise he would raise Anna. From the boarders of the realm the friends watched as the forest began to once again take over the once beautiful and peaceful land, he knew that Autumn may have won the war she helped begin but she hadn’t conquered Darkness Realm, instead she was cursed with Jack to stay within the bounds of it, until the ones she killed within the limits had forgiven her and her husband for the crimes they had committed.


	8. Legends Turn To Myths

It had been a couple of days since the battle had ended and the forest had reprocessed the great realm. The royal families of the three kingdoms that came to the aid of Darkness Realm when they were in need of it had returned there, with the Warriors Five, and what remained of the bandits. Along with the next generation. AJ and Punk had Freya where as Brie and Daniel had their own son Nathaniel as well as Anna. Each of them had returned to bury their friends, although they were surprised to see Emma once again walking around, confused about what had happened and why the realm had been over run by the forest. It had confused AJ the most as she was the one who had driven the dagger into the other woman’s each, knowing that it had killed her. It was then that Prince Andy smiled slightly. He knew what had happened, as he had researched the realm and knew all information he had collected was true. 

Each of them stood at the ten graves, smiling as they watched the stone move on their own creating the stirdy tombs for each of the fallen ones. They watched in amazement as small tomb stones for the fallen soldiers appeared with their names, date of birth, date of death and what they had died for. Punk smiled slightly when he noticed the remaining three Wyatt’s were buried with their fallen brother, so they would be once again reunited when the found each other. Andy stood with his friends and what remained of the bandits, he knew as each of them there did that one day the realm would be returned to its former glory, but they also knew it would take time. 

“Here lies Sami, a great friend and a flawless captain of Darkness Realm forces. He stayed loyal to his royal family and friends until the very end, even when he was given his chance to survive he came back to make sure the people he loved didn’t suffer” spoke Andy, tears in his eyes as Prince Randy and his father stood either side of him. “He gave his life in service to his Queen Paige, he followed her loyally until the end, and sacrificed his life to save mine, to make sure I would return to my family. Goodbye Sami, may you find your peace and be reunited with those you loved so much” added Andy, smiling sadly as he wiped from his eyes as he remembered that Sami had pushed him out of the way to prevent him from being killed by Angel Kingdom soldier that swung his sword his unsuspecting self. It was then that he noticed AJ had hold of something. 

“We lay Roman to rest, knowing that he did everything he could to protect Princess Nikki, even when she ran into the thickness of war and attempted to stop Autumn and Emma after the death of Paige. He fell before he could reach her, but did so in her service. Now he is forever entombed beside her and Prince Viktor for all time” spoke Prince Brock, thankful that he had been determined to protect his half sister, even when he was aware that it would lead to his own death. He followed her not only as her protector but also as her friend, Brock was all to aware that Roman was determined to that she was going to survive so she could see her daughter again, although Nikki hadn’t made it through the battle he was sure she was still watching each of them. 

“I stand here to lay my sister Nikki to rest, she said once she never though she would find her happy ending after the death of John, but that day when she seen Viktor at Konnor’s funeral she knew he was going to be someone special to her. I know that wherever she is now she will be looking down and watching each of the people she loved and Anna. I love you my twin sister, and I now feel the pain that Viktor once felt when Konnor fell, we shall meet again soon my beloved sister” spoke Brie, she never thought she would know the pain that Viktor felt when he lost Konnor, yet here she was feel the same pain, she hated the feeling and hoped that it would get better one day. 

“Viktor, he was a brave man. Even when he was told by his father King Mark he wouldn’t be king, he didn’t care, all he wanted was to be there when his siblings needed him. When Konnor feel in the battle of Darkness Realm two years ago, he was so afraid he would lose Paige too, yet he felt so much pain when he lost his twin, that he never really healed from it. That pain only got worse when his father unexpectedly died, leaving Paige and Seth as the leaders of the realm. He was a good friend, and a fair prince to those who once lived here, and although not biologically, he was a father to Anna. Find peace my friend, and your happiness with Nikki and your family” spoke Sheamus, remembering when he had seen Viktor the days after the battle when Paige had yet to wake up and Konnor had passed on, he knew things were getting better when he gained permission to marry Nikki and adopt her daughter as his own. He smiled at some of the memories he had of the young prince. 

“When Dean was told by Viktor that Paige had chosen him to be her protector, he was surprised yet overjoyed about it because it meant he wouldn’t be separated from Roman and Seth. The three were like brothers and he had gained a close friendship with Paige over the time he had become a resident of these lands. He was a great friend to everyone who knew him and took his responsibility as Queen’s Protector seriously and treated it like a great honour. He said once he didn’t think he would be more than a bandit who was forced to flee his home. Yet just a year later, we found Paige and she gave us the life we dreamt of, she gave us something that we didn’t think would happen. But she gave Dean not only a high position in her household but a friend and a sister. He followed her until the end and now will be laid to rest one final time at her side. Rest in peace Dean, we know when the sun and rain come at the same time it will be you playing havoc again” spoke Galina, not being able to bring herself to save words for her husband, but could do it for one who was close to him. 

“If you told Seth two and half years ago, he was going to get everything he wanted and more. He would have told you to look around, he was a bandit who was living of the land and travelling to one of the other kingdoms. Yet that day when he turned back because he heard a girl shouting for help, he unknowingly got everything he wanted. He got Paige. He got his prefect partner, who later became his wife and the mother of his only child. But through his marriage to her he became Prince Seth and later King. He took his responsibility as King, Father and Husband seriously and learnt to love this realm because the people of it loved and accepted him” said Punk, looking at the little girl in his arms, he felt for her, she was a princess and the rightful heir to the now forest land they were standing in. “I promise you Seth, your little girl will be loved, she will know who you and Paige were and also how much you love her. She will make you proud. Just like all of us will. Goodbye my brother” added Punk, whispering towards the end at the thought of never seeing him again, but knowing he had his wife next to him, looking down on them. 

“Paige, she cared so much for the people who were around her. When I first met her, I knew she had a high status, but was completely unaware she wasn’t only the Princess of Darkness Realm and future Queen but also the Dark Sorceress that had protected us bandits every night. When she married Seth, she was at her true happiest. Although she was heartbroken she had lost Konnor, she carried on in his memory like we must do with each of our fallen friends” spoke AJ barely above a whisper as she thought to hold back her tears, she went to wear Paige lay, in a beautiful black silk gown, wearing her crown and white roses woven into her black locks. AJ carefully placed the black onyx in which she held in Paige’s hands, knowing that those who knew her from her time before queen would know what it meant. “When I see a white rose my friend and sister, I will think of you, you will always be my ghost of a rose” added AJ before returning to her husband and now adopted daughter, she knew Freya didn’t understand, just like Anna didn’t but she knew like Punk did, one day Darkness Realm would be restored to its glory when Freya or one of the future generations returned there. 

“Here lies the royal family of Darkness Realm, Prince Viktor and his wife Princess Nikki, the Topaz Prince and the Diamond Princess. Queen Paige and King Seth, the Onyx Princess and Raven Queen, and her King the Tanzanite Prince and the Bandit King. Along with there loyal friends and protector. Sami Zayn the Ruby Prince, Dean Ambrose the Emerald Prince and Roman Reigns the Iolite Prince. May they be remembered for their bravery and kindness in war, and the memory will be sealed and passed down from each generation forever. May me hope they have found their places and each other in the afterlife and one day we may once again see them and join them in the peaceful existence as they watch each generation and the world. When we look up on the things they loved so much we will remember them” spoke Hunter, remember the traditions of the land and naming each of them after the gem stones, as well as remembering what Paige and Viktor were. Each of them slowly left after seeing the trio trapped their until they are forgiven for their sins walking around the ruins of the near by city, they knew there was only a few people who could forgive them and let them move on, yet it was unlikely to happen. 

Years Later 

It had been years since the Fall of Darkness Realm and the funerals for each of those who fell after. Anna was now twenty-five years old, she was happily married with her own children, she had been raised by her aunt and uncle and was put as a princess of Eprea Empire. Each day she was told about her mother and step-father when she asked about them, although she knew Viktor wasn’t her biological father, she never asked about her true father, not even when his family came to her and told her of him and her connection to each of them. Katarina went to Helmsley Kingdom with daughter Katarina, she tried so hard to hide her daughter’s true identity, but when she was fifteen, she was told by Jinxx of who she really was and that she was by birth a princess of the once great Realm of Darkness. Her mother had told her of her father after that and of her aunt and uncle, but never once said that the realm no longer existed or that her father, aunts and uncle were also no longer part of this world. 

Freya was now twenty-three years old, she had been told of the stories of Darkness Realm and unknowingly to her, her favourite story growing up was about her parents. She grew up on the stories of the great realm of magic, yet never understood until she reached teenage years and her magic began to show that they were about her parents and other family members. She smiled when she found an old picture of her mother with both her brothers, as well as her father with the people he considered family. She had become a true master of magic and knew that the magic came from her mother, who was the Onyx Princess. She remembered the song written after her mother and often sung or hummed it. Especially when she wanted to feel close to her. She had also kept her father’s sword as well as had a jewel that her parents were named after, a Tanzanite bracelet after her father and an Onyx necklace after her mother. 

The three princesses had organised a trip to the area that was once the great kingdom, where two of them were born and the other had lived for a few years, as well as the realm where Anna had lost her mother and step-father, Katarina had lost her father in the battle of Darkness Realm and where Freya had lost both of her parents in the final war of the land. When the three arrived there, they went through the old abounded towns and villages until they reached the main city, they seen the market stalls set up like the owners were going to come back to it. But the sight of the once great palace in slight ruin caught each of them off guard. Even more so when the three who were responsible for so much pain and suffering appeared from the ruins of the castle, having slowly aged a little over the years. Emma had recognised each of them instantly, to which she went over to them and knelt before them. 

“I forgive you Emma” whispered Freya, showing she had not only inherited Paige’s magic but also Seth’s forgiving heart and kindness, she also looked like both of her parents, she had Paige’s build and dark hair but had Seth’s skin tone and eye colour. “I know that they would have eventually forgiven you for turning on them, and they may not be here now but I am, and I forgive you for everything you did that was against them” added Freya, tears in her eyes especially when she swore she seen a ghostly apperitation of her father, nodding at her. She helped Emma up shortly after, looking to where Autumn and Jack were, she knew they too were expecting forgiveness, but she didn’t know if she could. To Emma’s surprise Freya had carried a letter from the remaining ones, giving her the forgiveness of each of those who had survived. Anna had also given her forgiveness in the memory of her parents thrust allowing Emma to finally leave the realm that had become her prison for so many years, yet to the surprise of the three girls she didn’t leave the realm instead she walked to where the cliffs over looking the oceans were. Looking back one more time. 

“Thank you, for allowing me to finally find my peace, and I’m sorry the three of you had to grow up not knowing who one or either of your parents were. Katarina, Viktor would be proud of you, as would Nikki and Viktor of Anna and Seth and Paige would be especially amazed to see the woman you have become Freya, as they would of Anna and Katarina” spoke Emma before smiling one last time and allowing herself to fall backwards off the cliff. Ending her own suffering and joining the ones she truly loved in peace knowing that she had their forgiveness. Autumn and Jack looked at the three girls, wondering what they were going to do. It was clear to them that Jack was getting inpatient waiting for one of them to say something, where as Autumn was getting a little more annoyed the longer no one spoke. 

“Well are you going to grant us our forgiveness?” asked Jack, anger showing through in his voice, he had heard whispers that Angel Kingdom was now ruled over by Prince Andy, who had turned it from the cruel and unjust kingdom it was, to one that was free and peaceful. He had done it in the memory of Paige and Viktor. He had also invited AJ and Punk there along with what remains of the bandits, there Freya was raised, and free to practice her magic without anyone sentencing her to death. That also meant his own son and daughter was either overthrown or something else had happened to them. He didn’t want to think what happened to them, as he was sure to be something horrifying. 

“It is not our place to grant you the freedom you wish for” spoke Anna, looking at the former king and queen. “Even if it was we wouldn’t do it, why would we grant you something you wish for, when you were cruel and unjust rulers, who wanted nothing more than to cause pain and suffering to those around you. You Autumn excuted both of your younger sister in Lacey and Summer, and your brother-in-law in Jimmy. Neither you or your husband have done anything to deserve forgiveness. Emma accepted what she had done was wrong against the people who had trusted her, in time those who survived realised she was just being used by you two, thrust this was not her fault” added Anna, revealing that they were not the ones who given the pair what they desired most. She knew somewhere her mother would be smiling down on her. 

“The only living once who can grant your freedom, are your son Heath and daughter Rosa. We asked them along with us, yet they refused saying that you weren’t their family. King Andy took them in as his own and raised them, making sure no one harmed them, he never married and taught them the ways of Darkness Realm. Making sure what once lived here didn’t die here that day. The others who can grant your forgiveness are the ones you two murdered” said Katarina, revealing to them that their son and daughter were still alive and had been raised by King Andy, and been taught in a different way to their own parents, to the point they didn’t even acknowledge their true parents were in Darkness Realm trapped their as punishment for what they had done. “Summer, Lacey, Jimmy, Roman, Dean, Uncle Viktor, Aunt Nikki, Uncle Seth, Aunt Paige, Sami, Bray, Luke, Erick, Braun and Emma. All of them have to forgive you. It will be better for everyone if that never happened” continued Katarina, smiling as she said the names of the brave ones who had stood up and fought even when they knew it would lead to death. 

The girls left the palace after that, going to the cemetery where their family members were buried, each of the girls considered each other cousins and treated each other like it. They smiled when they reached the cemetery, seeing each of the grave stones. There was something that Freya wanted to tell both Summer and Dean, although she was aware that Dean had no idea about it. When they reached the grave stones they were met with the ghosts of each of the ones buried their, from Dean to their former king and queen in Michelle and Mark. Each of them smiling. It was clear to both Anna and Freya that Katarina didn’t understand how it was possible they were there. 

“Uncle Dean, Aunt Summer” spoke Freya looking at both of them and smiling slightly, knowing that her parents had come to stand each side of her, Emma was right they were proud parents. “Your son Konnor is doing well, he grew up with me in Angel Kingdom, AJ and Punk raised him with me when they realised who he was. Like you uncle Dean he has a wicked sense of humour but has Summer’s kind heart. He is part of the guard to help protect Rosa and he was raised by the axeman who was jobbed with executing his mother” added Freya smiling when she seen the surprise cross Dean’s face, he wasn’t even aware he was a father, let alone had a son, he looked over to Summer he smiled and nodded to say that it was true, she had a son by him. 

“Uncle Roman” suddenly said Anna seeing him look over to her “Galina is still alive, she went to Angel Kingdom with AJ and Punk. There she remarried and named her first born son after you. She carries a picture of you wherever she goes and takes upon herself to tell the children of the kingdom the story of the Bandit and the Princess as well as the other stories of this beautiful realm and the people who gave their lives for it.” continued Anna revealing that Galina had once again found her happiness and went on to have the family she had once been excited to have. Like Freya with Seth and Paige, Anna noticed Nikki her mother and her step-father Viktor had come to be either side of her. 

“Neither of you have been forgotten, you are more like legends now and like then the Dark Sorceress is a myth. However the Princes and Princesses of Gem Stones still live on through memories and the great Sapphire Queen and her Undertaker King still carry on through the stories, as does the beloved Moonstone Prince” spoke Katarina looking over to Konnor her father when she said Moonstone Prince, she knew how he had died and knew he would always be remembered one way or another just like each other the others did. She also knew that he was always with her no matter where she went. 

“You guys each have some name to be remembered by even Lacey and Jimmy” spoke Anna. “The Sapphire Queen and Undertaker queen is Michelle and Mark. Ruby Prince is Sami, Roman has become known as the Iolite Prince, Uncle Konnor has always been known as the Moonstone Prince just like dad become known as the Topaz Prince, mum here is the Diamond Princess. Uncle Dean became the Emerald Prince. Summer you are known as the ghost of the white rose, where as Jimmy and Lacey are the ghost couple of Angel Hills. The Tanzanite Prince is Seth where as Aunt Paige became known as the Onyx Princess, there was even a song written about aunt Paige” added Anna letting them each known that they had been immortalised as princesses and princes except for Michelle and Mark who were the king and queen. 

“Leave here girls, and beautiful princesses of this realm” said Mark looking at each of the girls knowing they were confused on why he was asking them to leave. “What was our land must be left to the forest, Freya your mother was the most powerful of our line, there will never be another with as much power. Thrust no one can bring our home back, so it is destined to fade in to legend like we are. Your magic will stay with you, but like Darkness Realm with fade from existence, let it. It was war and greed that destroyed this kingdom and so many beloved people in it, neither of you should suffer the same fate. Let the land fade into legend and stories, that way no one else can be hurt by the greed and hatred of Jack and Autumn” explained Mark, waiting for them to nod before smiling at them, knew they would never truly understand it especially since Freya was heir and always will be Princess as will Katarina and Anna. 

As the three girls left the place, they each smiled at what they had discovered, that the legend of the ghosts there were true, as were the curse ones who were forbidden to leave the land they had destroyed until they had been forgiven for what they had done and learnt their lesson. They had also buried Emma in the cemetery, naming her as the Amethyst Princess. They placed her next to Konnor and Sami, where she belonged, and allowing her to find her true peace by allowing her to be with the people who they knew deep down she loved even when she never showed it. 

“Onyx Princess, Queen of Darkness Realm. Alas no more shall rule this domain. We brethren must go on without her. And ensure her death was not in vain. In sleep eternal she will rest. With the Onyx on her chest. Which shall ever more admit it’s light and banish all war from Darkness Realm. And next to her, Tanzanite Prince lays, a bandit who became a knighted king. To help her fight for those who came in pain. And ward off those who bring death to her realm. How shall we remember our fallen friend. Who found her peace in the end. A warrior, queen and powerful sorceress. A worthy daughter of Sapphire Queen” softly sang Freya as the trio left the land that she was born in, she smiled feeling at peace, she knew the song was about her mother and mentioned her father and grandmother as well. 

Darkness Realm was rebuilt after the war, and the three girls made sure the legacy and legend of the once great kingdom lived on. Telling the stories of each of the ones who had been buried there. Over time Paige and Seth went from the Onyx Princess and Tanzanite Prince to the Raven Queen and Bandit King. Autumn and Jack were never freed from their prison in the ruins of Darkness Realm, instead they lived for hundreds of years, ageing slowly every year until they finally passed on, but like Kane they never found peace, instead they were reincarnated to once again try at life. Being forced to relive life until they changed their ways at which point they would be free from their everlasting suffering and find their peace. 

Helmsley Kingdom, Bright-Blade, Eprea Empire and Angel Kingdom found peace with each other, that peace last until those from across the sea appeared and invaded their lands. Angel Kingdom and Eprea Empire both fell to the invading lands, Helmsley Kingdom joined them not long after, where as Bright-Blade was the last to fall, their king Stephan falling at the hands of the invading king but spoke the names of those who he was to join as his last words. He knew all to well that he was to join them and welcomed death as if it was an old friend he had been expecting for years. Eventually all five kingdoms and the great people who lived in each of them faded in to legends, those legends soon became myth and thrust was forgotten, along with the magic that ran trough the main royal line of Darkness Realm. 

Yet although the five kingdoms and magic of Darkness Realm were lost with time. There are still something each of them believed them that remain today. Their beliefs in love, peace and power still remains. As does the debt that all living things must pay. Death. The one thing that destroyed the five great kingdoms also still remains, the one thing that each of them wishes would have died with them. War. 

~END~


End file.
